Winner Takes All
by lightupthesky4me
Summary: When a rich, single football player moves into the neighborhood Renee is determined to have one of her daughters marry him. Edward thinks the Swan family is trashy and unclassy; Bella thinks that Edward is a rich, conceited prick. Will her pride and his prejudice stand in the way of Bella and Edward finding love? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world! I know, I should finish my other story (When Darkness Turns To Light) before I start a new adventure... But I can't help it! I was watching Pride and Prejudice the other day and was inspired to create this! I would say that this is a modern day Pride and Prejudice meets Twilight. I am excited about it and I hope you guys will be too! This is all human and _any reviewer will get a sneak peek of the next chapter!_**

** *********I do not own Pride and Prejudice or Twilight, I don't own any of these characters (as much as I wish I did). I do own this interpretation though!********

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.__" _

_(Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen)_

"You will _never guess_ who just moved into that house down the street," Renee Swan shouted as she sat down on the velvet love seat in the family room. She had just finished talking to Lisa Weber, the town gossip, and was practically vibrating with excitement at the information she had just received. The whole Swan family was gathered in the living room for a movie after their weekly Sunday Brunch together, Renee had a built in audience for her exciting news.

Bella Swan and her sister Rosalie shared a look before their Mom began shouting again.

"Don't you want to hear my news Charlie?" She asked as she began pacing the room.

"If you want to tell me I don't mind hearing it," He replied from behind this week's copy of the New York Times, barely giving his exuberant wife any notice.

Apparently that was all the prompting she needed before shouting, "Emmett McCarthy! _THE_ Emmett McCarthy!"

"Who?" I asked, never having heard of the name before in my life.

"Bella honestly! How could you not know who Emmett McCarthy is?"

"I'm sorry?" I said, sharing another glance with Rosalie before turning back to our mother. "Please tell us who he is."

"Emmett McCarthy is a brand player for the Seattle Seahawks! He is the newest offensive lineman and he is SINGLE!" She screeched, practically jumping up and down.

"What does this have to do with us?" I asked her, completely confused.

"Yeah, and when did you start watching football?" My second youngest sister, Lauren, asked from her position on the floor, painting her nails a vibrant fuchsia to match her newest knockoff purse.

"Never mind all that, we have to invite him over!" Renee chirped, excitedly looking to Charlie before telling him that he MUST invite Emmett over for brunch next Sunday.

"Why should he come here of all places? He must have better things to do than to come to brunch at our house," Charlie said reasonably as he continued reading his paper.

"But of course he should come here! He is unbelievably rich and must come meet our girls!"

"Mom… What does meeting Emmett McCarthy have to do with anything?" Rosalie asked. She seemed about as confused as I was about why all this was so important to our mother.

"One of you must marry him, of course!" She yelled, looking at us like we were complete idiots.

"Of course! He is rich and single, he MUST be looking for a wife!" I said sarcastically as my sisters Rosalie, Lauren and Victoria snickered. The sarcasm went completely over our mother's head, though.

"Obviously! That is why your father needs to invite him over! The Weber's have already been to see him and said he is a wonderful young man!"

"If you want him to come over so badly then go invite him yourself! I will personally write him a note that says he is welcome to marry any of my daughters that he would like," Charlie said, flipping the page and ignoring the angry look his wife was giving him.

"Honestly! It's like none of you care at all about my happiness!" She yelled before dramatically sitting on the couch and holding her hand to her head as if all this had physically drained her. "Just play the movie and forget about how terrible you have been treating me."

"Actually Mom, Rose and I are heading back to the city. We have quite an early day tomorrow and should really get going." I said as the two of us grabbed our bags and gave hugs to the family before making a run for it. We piled into Rose's little Audi convertible and got out of there before Mom decided to nit-pick about something else – like last week's argument over the benefits of fake tanning ("Who cares about getting cancer? By the time it matters you will be past your prime and no one will care how you look," Renee told us seriously multiple times throughout the day).

"Thank god that's over!" I said, pulling my sunglasses on and rolling my window down in preparation for our hour and a half drive back into the city.

"It wasn't that bad…"

"Not that bad? Mom thinks this is like the fifteenth century and that we should be married off immediately to the richest guy that moves into the neighborhood. I mean, come on! We're like twenty-five years old; we have our whole lives to meet the men of our dreams! What's the rush?" I said, feeling the breeze running through my hair. "I personally would be fine being a spinster and never getting married…"

"Oh yeah?" Rose said, looking at me skeptically.

"Totally. I'm going to explore the world off of the wealth of you and your future Seahawks football-playing husband. I think that would be perfect." I giggled as Rose gave my shoulder a punch.

"Oh yeah, that's plausible. Some guy that my Mom introduced me to that plays a sport I know nothing about is going to fall head-over-heels in love with me the moment he meets me. Maybe when pigs fly."

"Oh whatever Rosalie! Every guy that meets you falls head over heels in love with you! I'm sure a famous football player that Mom forces to come over for breakfast will be no exception." I said, partially joking but mostly serious. Every guy that has ever met Rosalie has immediately fallen under her spell. With her long, wavy golden hair that reaches mid-back, a body that could be featured on any issue of Playboy (and yes, she HAD been asked and had graciously declined) and a job as a mechanic- Rosalie had it going on.

"Mhmm… A greasy mechanic, I am every guys dream," Rosalie said sarcastically, completely unaware that most guys like a girl that works with her hands. "What about you? You're an elementary school teacher for pete's sake! That's like every guys wet dream! Maybe YOU will end up with the football player and I can come live with you!"

"No way. What does this guy even look like?" I asked. Rosalie shrugged, not knowing either. Curiosity got the better of me and I looked him up on my phone- and boy was he a hottie! "I don't know Rose, I wouldn't give up hope on your future husband just yet. He's totally your type!" I said, showing her a couple pictures of him when we stopped at a red light.

"He is my type, but from the look of things I'm not his," She said, noting the dozens of women that were also featured in the pictures with him.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" I said, closing my phone and grabbing a few of the papers I had brought with me to grade before school tomorrow. We dropped the subject, turning up the volume and singing along to whatever was playing on the radio.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review for a sneak peek of chapter 2!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello world! Thank you so much for reading my story! I have had a couple people ask me when this story will be updated and I have decided to update it every Thursday starting today. I do want to warn you that, although I will have a plot similar to Pride and Prejudice, this is a more modern version. It is rated M for a reason! Please let me know what you think! As always, _reviewers get a sneak peek of chapter 3!_**

**Previously on Pride, Prejudice and Football:**

"No way. What does this guy even look like?" I asked. Rosalie shrugged, not knowing either. Curiosity got the better of me and I looked him up on my phone- and boy was he a hottie! "I don't know Rose, I wouldn't give up hope on your future husband just yet. He's totally your type!" I said, showing her a couple pictures of him when we stopped at a red light.

"He is my type, but from the look of things I'm not his," She said, noting the dozens of women that were also featured in the pictures with him.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" I said, closing my phone and grabbing a few of the papers I had brought with me to grade before school tomorrow. We dropped the subject, turning up the volume and singing along to whatever was playing on the radio.

**Chapter 2:**

"… And the Prince and the Princess lived happily ever after. Ok class! Gather your things, it's time to go find your parents!" I said as the final bell chimed, signaling that school was dismissed for the day. The children scattered like little ants leaving the mound as they ran around the classroom, collecting their things and lining up by the front door. I did a mental count to make sure I had all of my first graders before indicating that they needed to grab a hold of the 'safety rope' and walking them to the designated pick-up area. Once I had my class outside and in the designated 'first grade waiting spot' I chatted with my best friend and fellow teacher as the fifth graders in safety patrol deposited the children in their proper cars.

"Bella! How was class today?" Angela Weber asked as the last few of her students were brought to their cars.

"My day was great! It was little Jenny's birthday today so her Mom brought in cupcakes for the class. The birthday girl asked if I could read Beauty and the Beast today for story time because it is her favorite book. How could I say no? It was absolutely precious! How about you Ang? Anything exciting happen in your classroom today?"

"My day was pretty average, other than having to send a child to the principal's office for bringing an inappropriate 'mommy toy' to show and tell…" She said, shaking her head and laughing a bit.

"No way!"

"Oh yeah. That happened. Apparently Mr. Banner called the child's parents and the group of us are going to have to have a little teacher's conference regarding what is and isn't allowed to come with a child to school…" Angela told me, waving to one of the parents passing by.

Before I could say anything I felt a little tug on my skirt and looked down to see one of my children looking up at me expectantly. "Miss Swan?"

"Yes Tucker?" I asked, bending down to be at face level with the little guy.

"Can I bring in my uncle for show and tell next week?" He asked shyly, looking up at me from his thick dark lashes.

"We're not going to be here for school next week, remember? Next week is the start of winter break." Poor tucker looked crestfallen, so sad that he wouldn't have the chance to show off someone that obviously meant a lot to him. "The first week we come back from Winter break is career week, you are more than welcome to have your Uncle come in and talk to the class about his job," I said, patting little Tucker on the head. A look of complete and utter joy crossed his face as he rushed towards me and gave my legs a big hug. I gave him a little squeeze before he ran off to his Mother's car and disappeared inside. "That boy is too sweet. He's going to be a real heartbreaker one day," I said to Angela.

"He sure will be," she said with a sigh, staring off into the distance.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"I love career day… I especially love all the hot single Dads that come in and show off their…. Talents," Angela said with a smirk as I playfully smacked her arm.

"You are so bad…" I laughed, waving to my last child and turning to go back to my classroom with Angela. "Speaking of hot single men… What's this I hear about your parents throwing a party on Friday night? Apparently all of Forks is going to your parent's _ball_?"

Angela sighed, rolling her eyes. "My Mom saw on some show that balls are all the rage in France… Apparently we HAVE to have one or we will be absolutely out of style. Whatever, it sounds so lame to me… What am I supposed to wear to a ball? A prom dress? Dumb."

I laughed at the thought of an adult-only prom. Only her mother would think that something like that would be in-style. "You couldn't talk her out of it?"

"Ugh. No. She says it's all about seeing the latest fashion but I secretly think she wants an excuse to introduce me to the 'fabulously rich' Emmett McCarthy. What a joke. She doesn't know anything about football or Emmett, the only thing about him she actually knows is his salary…"

"Oh, I completely forgot about the elusive bachelor! He's been all Renee can talk about for the past couple of weeks. Has anyone actually met this guy?" I asked, turning into my classroom and sitting down behind my desk. I reached into my little mini fridge under my desk and grabbed two diet cokes, offering one to Angela before taking a much-needed sip of my own.

"Dad went over to his house the other day and said he was a 'really happenin' guy' whatever that means. He's apparently coming to the party, no doubt because of my father's ambush…" Angela said, shaking her head at her parent's antics. "At least we're having it at the country club so there won't be people all over the house… Remember last year's Christmas party? When Dad found that group of teenagers using Mom's Italian vase as a water bong in his bathroom?"

"How could I forget? Victoria was the troublemaker that was caught with the lighter! It's probably a good idea to have an adults-only party, especially if the main goal is to impress some pro football player."

Angela snorted, no doubt thinking of all the trouble my two youngest sisters always seemed to find themselves in. "You're coming, right? You're not going to leave me all alone at this party?"

"Of course I'm coming! Even if you weren't there to keep me company, do you really think Renee would allow Rosalie and I to pass up the chance to 'Marry the football player of her dreams'? I swear, she thinks that 25 is the new 40 and that the both of us are going to die old spinsters!" I complained, watching Angela laugh at how true that statement was.

"Your Mom is a piece of work."

"I honestly believe that there is literally nothing that would make her happier than to have us all married off within the year. She is seriously living in the wrong century."

"Since we're talking about things that couldn't make us happier… Have you gone dress shopping for the party yet? I know I've waited until the last minute, but I seriously need to hit the mall ASAP. We can even stop by the dollar store and pick up some things for our winter break class party! You in?" Angela asked, picking up her jacket and walking across the hallway to get her things.

"Sure, let me text Rose and have her meet us at the outlet mall," I said, grabbing my coat and sending a quick message to my favorite sister before meeting up with Angela by the exit. "Let's get this over with…"

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it for a sneak peek at chapter 3!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello world! Thank you so much for reading my story! As some of you know, I have changed the title of this story from Pride, Prejudice and Football to Winner Takes All. Why? Mostly because I plan on deviating from the storyline in future chapters. Anyway! You guys are going to meet Edward this chapter, I can't wait to hear what you guys think of him... _Review for a sneak peek of chapter 4!_**

**Previously on Winner Takes All:**

"Of course I'm coming to your parent's Ball! Even if you weren't there to keep me company, do you really think Renee would allow Rosalie and I to pass up the chance to 'Marry the football player of her dreams'? I swear, she thinks that 25 is the new 40 and that the both of us are going to die old spinsters!" I complained, watching Angela laugh at how true that statement was.

"Your Mom is a piece of work."

"I honestly believe that there is literally nothing that would make her happier than to have us all married off within the year. She is seriously living in the wrong century."

"Since we're talking about things that couldn't make us happier… Have you gone dress shopping for the party yet? I know I've waited until the last minute, but I seriously need to hit the mall ASAP. We can even stop by the dollar store and pick up some things for our winter break class party! You in?" Angela asked, picking up her jacket and walking across the hallway to get her things.

"Sure, let me text Rose and have her meet us at the outlet mall," I said, grabbing my coat and sending a quick message to my favorite sister before meeting up with Angela by the exit. "Let's get this over with…"

**Chapter 3:**

To say I was exhausted when I got to Mom and Dad's house with Rosalie after school on Friday would be an understatement. Between the dress shopping, the class holiday party, dealing with all the children hyped up on candy and cakes and all of the parent 'helpers' that were in the classroom today…. Well, I needed some rest. I had a little time to catch a quick nap on the way to the house but Renee had other plans for us when we finally got home.

As soon as Rosalie put the car in park Renee had our doors open, grabbing our dress bags from the backseat and ushering us upstairs where some makeup 'stylist' she had hired was waiting for us. After what felt like hours of Sam the stylist poking and prodding at my face and hair I was finally let go when my Mom deemed me 'as acceptable as (I'm) going to look'. Rose, on the other hand, was absolutely stunning. I'll admit, I was a little jealous of her flawless beauty. Before I had a moment to compliment her we were again rushed out to the car so we could 'make an entrance'.

I knew we were going to be in for a long night; according to Victoria our Mother had been on the phone all day, gossiping with the local neighbors about the infamous football player and the 'fabulous friends' he was bringing with him to the party. Apparently Emmett McCarthy had a couple people staying with him that would be attending the party: two of his sisters, his brother-in-law, and his best friend Edward Mason. Apparently nothing much was known about Edward's relationship status BUT, being the team captain and starting quarterback of the Seattle Seahawks, he had a much larger salary than Emmett and was therefore a better catch. Renee was adamant that Rosalie was to be her kind, gentle self while I was warned to be the opposite of myself or I would 'never catch a man'. Cue eye roll.

The country club that was hosting this ball was absolutely stunning, glittering lights and candles were found on every surface along the room. The grand Christmas tree in the foyer was the piece de resistance, towering at over two stories high and decorated with millions of twinkling lights and ornaments the size of basketballs.

The large dining room had been completely removed of tables and chairs, save for the few scattered along the walls, and an open dance floor was created in the center of the room where other guests seemed to be milling around with cocktails in hand. Rosalie and I dropped our coats at the coat check before grabbing a drink and taking a stroll around the room together. We took in all of the beautiful sites, never having seen the room look so beautiful before.

"Oh Bella! I have never seen the country club look so stunning! Have you ever seen such a beautiful thing in your life?" Rosalie gushed, giving my arm a gentle squeeze.

Before I could reply a deep voice from behind us interrupted, "I can honestly say I have never anything so beautiful in my life."

Startled, the two of us quickly turned to see none other than Emmett McCarthy, football legend, staring at my sister with a joyful smile on his face. Rosalie blushed, noticing he couldn't keep his eyes off of her through introductions and seemed surprised when he immediately asked her to dance. Casting me a startled look, I waved her off and she happily joined him on the dance floor.

It wasn't long before Renee had joined me on the side of the dance floor, looking out at a laughing Rosalie and Emmett. "I knew it was only a matter of time before he fell head over heels in love with her- look at the two of them! I knew she couldn't have been so beautiful for nothing!"

I rolled my eyes at her, taking a sip of my drink and looking around the room for an escape route. "Chill out Mom, its only one dance. It's not like they're going to run off and elope or something..."

"Oh Bella, you are such a downer. Can't you just be happy for your sister? Can't you see how happily in love she is? You aren't a romantic, you don't believe in love at first site..." Renee sighed dreamily, staring at the two of them.

"When Rosalie is in love I will be happy for her," I said, but Renee had already wandered off somewhere, presumably to spread the news that her oldest daughter was already wedding-bound. I, on the other hand, had an empty cup in need of a refill- there is no way I could get through the rest of the night without a slight buzz. I headed towards the bar where my favorite waiter, Embry, was mixing drinks.

"Embry! Fancy meeting you here!" I said, leaning against the bar and trying to flag him down for a drink.

"Baby Bell! Get over here and give me a hug, I haven't seen you since graduation!" He laughed, giving me a big hug over the bar. "Damn girl! When did you get so hot?" He flirted, giving my rear end a little smack. He laughed when I gave a little yip and jumped a bit in surprise.

"Embry!" I laughed, pushing him away playfully. "What are you doing here anyway? I didn't know they let waiters tend bar!"

"Oh baby, I'm not a waiter anymore. I went to Culinary school and got my Bachelors degree in Mixology a few years ago. Then I went to school to become a Sommelier," He said proudly.

"So…"

"So! I am the bar manager now! In fact, I am one of the most sought after Sommeliers in the state!"

"That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" I told him, excited about his wonderful news.

"Thank you! So, as pleasant as it was to talk I'm sure you have better things to do than chat to the hot bartender all night. What can I get you?"

"Whiskey, neat." I said, checking my phone that had vibrated in my gold clutch I was holding. Before Embry could say something snarky about my drink of choice I was bumped rudely aside by a gentleman that leaned against the bar and snapped his fingers at the bartender to get his attention.

"I need two bottles of bud and two cosmos delivered to that table in the corner," The man said snottily, looking down his nose at Embry.

"Uh, excuse me? I WAS standing here," I said, glaring at this asshole that had the nerve to essentially push a woman out of line to get a drink.

"I don't have all night to stand here while you decide whether to order a Daiquiri or a Cosmo to get sloppily drunk on," the rude stranger said before turning back to the bar and snapping his fingers at Embry. "Are you going to just stand there like and idiot or are you going to go get my drinks?"

"Look dude, there's no need to be hostile. He's just doing his job," I said, defending my old friend as he jumped to work filling orders.

The man turned to look at me, giving me a scowl before snapping, "I just came here for a damn drink. I did NOT come here to be harassed by some broad wearing last season's Oscar De La Renta."

Before I could snap back at him for his rude comments Embry came to the rescue, delivering my drink and changing the subject. "Bella, your Whiskey Neat. Sir I will have a waiter deliver the drinks to your table immediately."

"Thanks Embry," I said, turning to find Angela before I could cause a scene by yelling at this unbelievably inconsiderate man. As soon as I found Angela I was immediately asked to dance by one of our friends from high school. After a few dances with some of the neighborhood guys I hadn't seen in forever I was dragged away by an excited Rosalie.

"Bella! Emmett wants to introduce us to the people that came with him tonight, come join us!" She said, tugging me towards one of the tables towards the back of the room.

"There you are! Rosalie, Bella- this is my sister Tanya, my other sister Jane and her husband Alec," he said as he motioned to the fabulously dressed women standing around the table that were casting us disdainful looks. "And this is my best friend Edward Mason. Everyone- this is Rosalie and Bella Swan, the two most beautiful girls in the room, present company excluded of course," he said, winking at Rosalie causing her to giggle.

Rosalie blushed, giving Emmett's arm a light smack as he smiled happily down at her, throwing his arm around her shoulder like it was meant to be there. I smiled at the group until my eyes landed on the asshole from the bar earlier. "You!" I said before I realized I had even opened my mouth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Whiskey Neat." Edward said sarcastically, looking down on me like I was a piece of trash stuck to his shoe.

"You two know each other?" Emmett said, looking between the two of us questioningly.

"No, we most certainly do not," I said, taking a sip of my drink and looking up at him- almost daring him to say differently. Edward rolled his eyes before turning to Tanya and asking her to dance. After a few minutes chatting with a bored looking Alec and Jane, Rosalie made an excuse about needing the ladies room before grabbing my arm and dragging me away from everyone.

"What the heck was that? Why were you so rude to Emmett's friend?" She asked me when we were finally alone in the bathroom. Rosalie turned toward the mirror to fix her smudged eyeliner as I told her about my little run-in with the horrid Mr. Mason at the bar. "Oh Bella, how terrible! I can't believe Emmett would be friends with such a rude man! Are you sure that you didn't mishear him?" She asked me, turning back to me and looking quizzical.

"I can assure you there is nothing wrong with my hearing," I told her, putting a loose curl back in place before heading back to the main room.

"I really like Emmett, Bells. Please be civil to Edward- for me. You don't have to like him but please be nice," Rosalie asked before we joined with the rest of the crowd.

"How could I say no to my favorite sister?" I asked, only somewhat joking. We had only just stepped back into the room before one of our old friends from high school whisked Rosalie away for a dance.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review for a sneak peek of Chapter 4!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! Thank you all so much for reading this story! I was so excited by all of the positive reviews I've received that I decided to post this chapter a day early! Yay! You readers rock! I want to send a special shout-out to the reviewers: Brinkleydeelite, faith0101, vupgirl, I-Love-My-Sexy-Man-Prince, LeAnn388, and everyone that posted as a guest. Y'all are the best! Some of you were a bit upset that Edward was such a jerk last chapter... Well, it's going to get worse before it gets better. It WILL get better though, so please stick with this story! Like always, _anyone that reviews gets a sneak peek of Chapter 4! _**

**Previously on Winner Takes All:**

"I really like Emmett, Bells. Please be civil to Edward- for me. You don't have to like him but please be nice," Rosalie asked before we joined with the rest of the crowd.

"How could I say no to my favorite sister?" I asked, only somewhat joking. We had only just stepped back into the room before one of our old friends from high school whisked Rosalie away for a dance.

**Chapter 4:**

For some reason the 'ball' room seemed much colder upon my return from the bathroom. It was too warm for the winter coat that I had worn on the way into the party, so I hurried over to where I had stashed my clutch and pashmina in hopes of using that to keep away the cold. I had just ducked below the empty table my little group of friends had taken over when I thought I heard Emmett and his horrible friend discussing something not far from where I was seated. Intrigued, I made myself look busy checking messages on my phone while stealthily listening to their conversation.

"There are so many beautiful women here tonight! Why don't you loosen up and dance a little? I hate to see you standing around like a loser," Emmett said to his friend, looking over the crowd with a friendly smile on his face. "There are so many pleasant women here tonight, surely you have noticed at least one of them that you would want to get to know better."

"You know I hate to dance Emmett. Besides, there is only one truly beautiful woman here tonight and you are already dancing with her," Edward said, taking a sip of his drink and glaring out at the rest of the room.

"Rosalie Swan is by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life… She is gorgeous AND funny! Did you know she's a mechanic? I have so many cars, I might need to find a 'problem' with one so I can see her again," Emmett joked, elbowing his friend good-naturedly.

"Like you would need any excuse to see her again…" Edward grumbled, looking down at his drink with a look of distain.

"Why don't you ask one of her sisters to dance? That Bella is beautiful and has a quick wit, I think you might like her!"

"She's fine looking I guess but nowhere near attractive enough to tempt me. You seem to have snagged the only attractive girl here," Edward said bruskly, brushing a piece of lint off of his suit sleeve. "With the exception of your sisters, dancing with any of the women here would be more like a punishment than any fun. You should go and dance with Rosalie, enjoy her pretty smiles and blushing face. You are wasting your time with me. I will be content here, watching."

"Suit yourself," Emmett said before going to find Rose and do just that.

I leaned against the wall, dumbfounded. How could this rude man say such things about me? What an asshole. He doesn't know anything about me, who is he to judge? I didn't notice my Mother until she had practically grabbed my arm. The fierce look on her face told me that she had overheard the conversation just like I had. "What an insufferable man! That Emmett is such a gentleman, but the company he keeps is disastrous! For such a kind, generous man, he must have bad judgment," She said, leaning down and tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "That Edward Cullen is extremely attractive, how unfortunate that he is so rude! To say such terrible things about you! Not good enough? My Bella? Honey, he obviously has no taste whatsoever," She reassured me before going to find her friends, presumably to spread the news that Emmett's friend was less than desirable company.

It wasn't long before Angela had come and found me to make sure I was ok- apparently she had heard how I had been slighted and was greatly concerned. I laughed, shaking my head. "Oh Angela, I couldn't care less about what Edward Cullen thinks of me- I actually take it as a compliment that someone so high on himself doesn't think I am his type."

"How could someone so dreamy looking be so incredibly rude to you?" She sighed angrily, shaking her head in outrage.

"I guess looks can be deceiving," I muttered, looking back down towards my phone before putting it away in my purse.

"Well I think all these people are getting me a little claustrophobic… Want to come out for a smoke with me?" Angela asked, reaching under the table for her purse.

"You know I don't smoke, but I wouldn't mind going out on the patio with you." I said as I wrapped my pashmina around my shoulders and we headed outside to the heated patio. There were a few people milling around outside that had the same idea as us, a few of then engaged us in conversation. The patio had been sectioned off, the pool covered by a tarp and closed off to al guests. The outdoor dining area had been covered in candles and lights, just like the inside, and snow was gently falling from the sky. There were about 6 or so heaters outside, but that didn't stop the freezing cold air from blowing around. I began to feel the icy chill after about half an hour and decided to go back inside to join up with the rest of the party.

I had just popped over to the bar for a little refill when someone grabbed my elbow excitedly. "Bella, there you are!" Rosalie said when I turned around, quickly giving me a kiss on the cheek before pulling me towards the table she had just vacated where Emmett, Alec, Jane, Tanya and Edward were sitting and chatting. "Please join us!"

"Hello again," I said to the bored looking group (with the exception of Emmett who was smiling cheerfully) as Rosalie and I sat down.

"Emmett was just telling us all about the game the Seahawks are playing in San Francisco this weekend," Rosalie said as she happily plopped back in her chair, giving Emmett a flirty smile.

"You're playing out of state so close to Christmas?" I asked, feeling a bit bad for them that they didn't exactly get a break. "That has to suck."

"Bella!" Rosalie hissed, elbowing me in the side as Emmett chuckled good-naturedly. "Don't worry Bella, we'll be home in time to celebrate with our family. Besides, hanging on a beach for a couple days, even if it's only after a grueling practice and game, is so much better than being snowed in," Emmett assured me, making me smile with his easy going nature.

"I don't know, getting snowed in all day can be fun if you're with the right person," Rosalie said as she gave Emmett a playful wink. Across the table I was Tanya and Edward roll their eyes, scoffing. Instead of calling them out on their rude behavior I played nice like I promised Rosalie I would.

"That actually sounds really nice Emmett! I bet you guys will enjoy playing out in the sun instead of here in the snow anyway, I can't even imagine how cold you guys must get on the field in a snowstorm wearing only your uniforms. I'm almost jealous that instead of shoveling show you get to lay on a beach and work on your tan," I joked, trying my hardest to be pleasant even though I couldn't stand half of the table. "Maybe we could stow away in your suitcases."

"You two should come with us! It will be so much fun, right guys?" Emmett said excitedly, looking to his unenthusiastic friends for confirmation. He wasn't put off when he didn't get any, just continued to smile pleasantly at the two of us.

"That's so sweet of you to offer but I don't think we can…" Rosalie said, looking to me for help.

"Nonsense! Edward's sister and her husband were supposed to be joining us but their plans fell through. You can have their plane tickets and hotel room! It will be so much fun!" Emmett said.

Before Rosalie and I could say anything our Mother Renee, who had obviously been listening in, said, "You girls should go! That sounds like it would be a lot of fun! We don't have guests flying in until Christmas Eve, you wouldn't be missing anything."

"Well…"

"Please come! We will have so much fun!" Emmett pleaded, looking to his friends for help that he obviously didn't get.

"We're not exactly packed for a summer vacation…." I said, looking for a way out of spending a week with these rotten people but Emmett was having none of it. "Don't worry about clothes, Tanya packed five suitcases for a four day trip. I'm sure she would be happy to share!"

"I would be SO HAPPY to share," Tanya said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and causing the rest of her posse to giggle. Emmett glared at his sister unhappily but Rosalie stepped in just in time.

"That's sweet of you to offer Tanya, but I wouldn't want to put you out. I guess Bella and I can always buy some clothes when we get to California…"

"Then it's settled!" Emmett said excitedly. "We'll pick you up on the way to the airport at noon tomorrow!"

**_Love it? Hate it? Review for a sneak peek of Chapter 4!_ See you guys next Thursday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi readers! Thank you so much for reading my story! I want to give a special shout-out to my fabulous reviewers: LeAnn388, BonTempsLane, iloveyoumybabyblue, ninjachef1991, twilightownsmyheart, eclipsefan4life, PaulIsMyMan, Heyy and everyone that reviewed anonymously- you guys are the best! I hope you like this chapter, please review and let me know what you think! _All reviewers get a sneak peek of chapter 6!_**

**Previously on Winner Takes All:**

"Please come! We will have so much fun!" Emmett pleaded, looking to his friends for help that he obviously didn't get.

"We're not exactly packed for a summer vacation…." I said, looking for a way out of spending a week with these rotten people but Emmett was having none of it. "Don't worry about clothes, Tanya packed five suitcases for a four day trip. I'm sure she would be happy to share!"

"I would be SO HAPPY to share," Tanya said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and causing the rest of her posse to giggle. Emmett glared at his sister unhappily but Rosalie stepped in just in time.

"That's sweet of you to offer Tanya, but I wouldn't want to put you out. I guess Bella and I can always buy some clothes when we get to California…"

"Then it's settled!" Emmett said excitedly. "We'll pick you up on the way to the airport at noon tomorrow!"

**Chapter 5**

We stayed at the party for another half an hour or so, just to be polite, before Rosalie and our mother practically dragged me home to pack. Rosalie and I emptied the bags that we had brought to our parents house for the week and repacked after raiding Victoria and Lauren's closets for swimsuits and other things we might need. I was beginning to look forward to going on the trip just so I could stop HEARING about the trip from the rest of the family.

Charlie couldn't care less that we were leaving, he just told us to 'be careful' and went back into his study to read the paper and watch the O'Reilly Factor. Victoria and Lauren turned into the drama queens we knew and loved, throwing themselves on the floor and practically begging to come with us, screaming in anger and frustration when they were told no.

The only person that was really giddy to see us leave was Renee- she was dancing around the house, shouting about how her daughters were about to meet and marry some famous football players. I insisted that I was only going to support Rosalie but Mom gave me an annoying 'knowing' smile before quickly telling me that 'we will see'. Whatever.

Rosalie was way too excited to sleep and basically kept me up all night, running hilarious scenarios of all of the possible things that could happen while we were away: everything from a jellyfish stinging her on her butt to losing a bikini top on the beach. I couldn't stop laughing, not even minding that I wasn't going to get any sleep after my long day at school.

At noon on the dot a huge hummer pulled up to the front of the house and an enthusiastic Emmett jumped out of the car. He immediately gave Rosalie a hug and a big smacking kiss on her cheek. Rosalie threw her head back, laughing at his antics as he picked her up and swung her in a circle. From the car I could see Tanya sitting in the passengers seat with an awful sneer on her face. I couldn't see her eyes behind her comically large black sunglasses but I could guess that she was rolling them.

"I still don't know why we couldn't go," Lauren pouted from behind me, looking at the Hummer longingly as if it could magically transport her to warm California just by wishing hard enough.

"You must be Rosalie's other sisters! I'm Emmett McCarthy. Are you Lauren or Victoria?" Emmett asked the pouting girls, completely ignoring their pitiful looks as he introduced himself.

"Oh, we know who you are Emmett McCarthy," Victoria piped in, pushing herself in front of Lauren and thrusting out her hand. "I'm Victoria and to be honest I'm a little disappointed in you for not inviting us on your awesome trip."

Instead of being shocked and embarrassed at Victoria's outburst like the rest of us were, Emmett laughed like she had just told him the funniest joke he had ever heard. "I'm sorry we can't take you along short stuff! How can I make it up to you?"

"You can throw a party at your new house!" Lauren said excitedly, beginning to jump up and down at the thought of going to a party at a celebrity's house.

"Yes! A party! And you must invite the entire team!" Victoria piped in shamelessly, just as excited at the prospect as Lauren was.

"Of course! You two pick the date and, when we get back from the trip, we'll have the party. Sound good?" Emmett asked, though he could tell from their outright glee and jumping for joy that he was obviously back in their good graces.

Tanya leaned on the horn, obviously wanting to get out of here, and Emmett jumped to attention. He grabbed our bags and opened the back seat to usher us in. "Sorry that it's a bit tight back here, Tanya decided to bring everything but the kitchen sink with her…" He said as he nodded to the back of the car where at least a dozen bags were stored.

"Aren't we only going to be there for five days?" I asked, looking skeptically at the trunk.

"We sure are! These aren't even all of Tanya's bags, Edward took another four in his car!" Emmett said as he jumped in the front seat and began driving us out to the airport.

"Are you moving to California or something?" I asked Tanya, thinking that must be the only logical reason for packing fourteen bags.

"No. I wanted to look good, not that you would know anything about that," Tanya sneered as she flipped through her fashion magazine in the front seat. Rosalie grabbed my arm in a death grip, giving me a look that screamed 'don't you dare say what I think you're about to say'. Rolling my eyes, I turned to the window and watched the scenery blur by. I was trying to keep myself calm; I knew that if the ice queen kept up her nasty behavior and cutting remarks I wouldn't be able to control myself… I honestly couldn't wait to lay into this snotty girl.

Thankfully the ride to the airport didn't take much time at all and before I knew it we had pulled up to the baggage check and had unloaded all of Tanya's belongings from the back of the car. The man behind the counter was as horrified as I was at Tanya's baggage situation and muttered comments under his breath that had me laughing out loud. Tanya turned on me, no doubt to say something scathing, but Emmett intervened in time, herding us upstairs and through the VIP security line before taking us to the private club where other Seahawks players were waiting for the same flight. Tanya immediately ran to some Barbie look-alikes and Emmett went off somewhere with Rosalie, presumably to show her off to the room and introduce her to teammates. Not for the first time today, I was glad to finally be left alone.

I headed to the private bar in the corner of the room, needing a drink to calm my flight nerves and to give me something to do while I waited.

"I'll take a bottle of bud and a Whiskey Neat," a familiar voice said from in front of me. Next thing I knew I was face to face with Edward Mason, asshole extraordinaire. Smirking, he pressed the whiskey into my hand, slapping a bill on the bar before picking up his beer.

"Uh… Thanks," I said, taken a little off guard that he had actually done something somewhat nice for me.

"You looked like you could use a drink. Pre-flight jitters?"

"Something like that," I muttered, not exactly wanting to tell him that the thought of sitting next to him on a two hour flight was the reason that I needed some alcohol.

"I figured. I used to get nervous about flying too but when you've been on as many flights as I have you get used to it," Edward said, glancing around the room for a way out of the conversation (or so I thought). His saving grace came in the form of Tanya the Succubus- she had seen the two of us talking from across the room while she was chatting with one of the more attractive players and walked straight towards us, rudely leaving her previous companion mid-sentence.

"Edward, darling! Thank you for bringing my extra luggage with you. You are such a sweetheart! I trust that you will let me know if there is _ANYTHING _I can do to repay you.. And I mean anything," Tanya flirted, wrapping her hand around his arm possessively and giving me a rough hip check to get me out of the way. I would have been angry with her if it was under any other circumstance but I was actually thankful that she had saved me from that insufferable man.

I sat down next to the TV in the corner of the room, people watching. It was so nice to see Rosalie looking so carefree and beautiful, laughing happily at something Emmett had whispered in her ear. The two of them just seemed to fit well together- unlike Tanya and Edward on the other side of the room. Tanya looked like she was talking a mile a minute- probably about something mundane like what lip-gloss went best with her nail polish- and Edward was leaning against the wall looking totally bored. He would nod along with her every couple of moments, but he seemed to think something on his phone was more interesting than the yapping female that was trying way too hard to get and keep his attention.

Before long our flight was called and everyone in the room began to head out to our gate. "Bella! Are you as excited as I am?! I can't wait to get to the beach!" Rosalie said, threading her arm through mine and practically skipping to the gate. Emmett and I glanced at each other before chuckling at Rosalie's enthusiasm.

"Is she always this excited about trips?"

"Always! You should have seen her when we went to Hawaii for high school graduation- our Dad thought she was on drugs," I chuckled as Rose gave me a playful glare.

"What can I say? I LOVE the beach!" She squealed excitedly. "Thanks so much for inviting us to come!"

"Any time!" Emmett told us as we were ushered to the counter and had our flight tickets scanned. As soon as we got on the plane I snagged the window seat, planning on using my sister as a barrier between Edward and I. I was completely surprised when Emmett plopped down in the seat, stretching out his long legs and adjusting the headrest.

"What are you doing here? I thought this was Edward's seat," Rosalie asked, trying to hide her joy at her new seatmate.

"Eddy and I switched seats- it totally made Tanya's day. You know she has a thing for him, right?" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes playfully and causing Rosalie and I to crack up. Rosalie and Emmett began quietly whispering to each other and I put the shade on the window up to watch all of the baggage handlers loading things onto the plain. I could clearly see at least two of them struggling to load all of Tanya's Louis Vuitton bags onto the plane- poor guys. It wasn't long before the two days without sleep caught up with me and I passed out.

After what felt like seconds I was shaken awake by an exuberant Rosalie, "Wakey-wakey Baby-Bell! Welcome to California!"

_**Love it? Hate it? Review for a sneak peek of chapter 6!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! Thanks so much to my fabulous reviewers: MelissaMary55, I-Love-My-Sexy-Man-Prince, KBFan, light2, xxDark Angel Babyxx, alc1002, cockers, LeAnn388, kymmie and everyone that reviewed as a guest- you guys are the best! _As always, reviewers get a sneak peek of chapter 7!_**

**Previously on Winner Takes All:**

"What are you doing here? I thought this was Edward's seat," Rosalie asked, trying to hide her joy at her new seatmate.

"Eddy and I switched seats- it totally made Tanya's day. You know she has a thing for him, right?" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes playfully and causing Rosalie and I to crack up.

Rosalie and Emmett began quietly whispering to each other and I put the shade on the window up to watch all of the baggage handlers loading things onto the plain. I could clearly see at least two of them struggling to load all of Tanya's Louis Vuitton bags onto the plane- poor guys. It wasn't long before the two days without sleep caught up with me and I passed out.

After what felt like seconds I was shaken awake by an exuberant Rosalie, "Wakey-wakey Baby-Bell! Welcome to California!"

**Chapter 6**

San Francisco was warm, sunny and beautiful. I had never been to California before but I was easily falling in love with the city (though it may or may not have anything to do with the lack of snow). We were ushered onto the team bus to the hotel after collecting all of our baggage from the terminal (and yes, I DID have a huge laugh watching Tanya struggle to pull her bags from the baggage claim and I MAY have pretended that I didn't hear her calling me for help…. I know. I'm awful).

Rosalie and I jumped on the charter bus that took the families of the players to the hotel while the players headed to the field for practice and to run some plays. We had promised to meet up with Emmett in a couple hours and Rosalie couldn't have been more excited. She spent the entire ride to the hotel gushing about how amazing Emmett was. I was glad that she was so happy and distracted; she didn't even notice Tanya, who was sitting at the front of the bus surrounded by minions and shooting Rose and I dirty looks the entire ride. I don't know what had crawled up her ass and died but I wasn't going to let that girl ruin this awesome trip for me.

The hotel was absolutely amazing; staying in the upgraded suite that Edward had secured for his family was awesome! I was so glad that his family couldn't make it so that Rosalie and I could come- I would have to thank him again. Ugh.

The bed looked warm and inviting but apparently I was going to have to wait to find out; the moment I had traded my long jeans, Uggs, jacket and coat for a sundress Rosalie came to drag me out shopping.

"I just tried on that bikini that I borrowed from Victoria but it totally doesn't fit! That girl is either seriously flat-chested or has been shopping in a store for hookers. I can't let Emmett see me in that!" Rosalie squealed, dragging me into the elevator with her.

"Are you kidding? I bet Emmett would LOVE to see you in that!" I joked, sending a quick update to Angela who must have sent me a dozen messages since I left Seattle. Rosalie gave me a playful shove before heading over to the hotel gift shop. Not finding what we were looking for, we had the concierge call a cab so we could go to the local mall. After what felt like hours of being dragged from shop to shop we finally bought what we had come for and returned to the hotel. I snagged a quick shower, changed into my new swimsuit and quickly grabbed a few things to bring down to the pool before heading down with Rosalie.

We had just entered the lobby as the team bus unloaded after practice. Emmett came bounding over, scooping Rose into a big, sweaty hug. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going down to the pool, you guys should come join us!"

"Eddy and I need to grab a quick shower, but we can be down in about 15 minutes. That cool?"

"Sounds good, we'll save you guys a couple seats!" Rosalie said, pulling away from Emmett and grabbing her forgotten bag.

"See you soon," Emmett laughed, playfully slapping Rosalie's butt before ducking away from her before she could hit him back. He grabbed Edward and the two of them disappeared into the elevator. I guess spending the day with Edward was the price I had to pay to see my sister happy… This was going to be a long day.

"Edward Honey, could you tear yourself away from your Angry Birds -or whatever it is you are doing- and rub some suntan lotion on my back? I don't want to get too dark," Tanya purred, rolling over and exposing her nicely tanned backside to him as she held out a bottle of SPF 30. Tanya had come down to the pool with Edward and Emmett- apparently once she had heard that Edward was going she decided that this was the place to be. Lucky us.

"I'm not playing a game, I'm sending an email to my little sister Alice," He said before coming to help her rub in the lotion. Behind my sunglasses I rolled my eyes, sighing and trying to ignore the succubus and the asshole next to me.

"Oh, I adore Alice! Please send her my love," Tanya said before turning her sights on me. "What are you doing? Are you reading an actual _book_?"

"What? Do you have something against books? Or do you just hate them because they leave less room in your bag for trashy magazines and makeup?" I asked her half-jokingly as I continued to read one of my all-time favorite novels. Edward chuckled, handing the bottle of lotion back to an annoyed looking Tanya.

"I don't have anything against books, I just hardly have the time to read them. My life is so crazy that I can never find the time. Edward here is a great reader," she said before pulling her Chanel sunglasses back down over her eyes and then slathering suntan lotion on her arms. "In fact, I believe a love of books is one of the qualities that he looks for in his ideal woman."

"I think you should slow down a little on those Margaritas," Edward said as he rolled his eyes and returned back to his phone.

"No no, if I recall correctly it was one night that we had gone out and partied a little too hard when he stood up and recited his list for the entire bar. What was it she needed?" Tanya nudged him flirtily, obviously not getting the message that he did not want to talk about it. "You said she needed to be smart, athletic, graceful, witty, confident, an avid reader, love music, voluptuous, a great cook, and of course gorgeous…"

"I'm not surprised that you haven't found the girl of your dreams with a list like that! Are you saying that you are the perfect man?" I asked.

"According to People Magazine I am," he joked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Really? Interesting," I said sarcastically, going back to my book. Tanya huffed, obviously unhappy that Edward and I had turned the conversation away from her again.

"Are you telling me that you don't have a list of qualities your looking for someone to have in an ideal relationship?" Edward snapped.

"Ideal qualities in a potential match? I can tell you what they are NOT: I don't want someone rude, arrogant, cocky, egotistical, or vain." I said pointedly before closing my book. "I want someone that has real depth, not just a pretty face."

"Bo-ring. Who on earth would want to date an ugly person? Though I guess someone like you couldn't do much better than that," Tanya said, rolling her eyes and sipping from her drink. "I personally am looking for someone devastatingly handsome that …"

I put my headphones back in my ear and opened my copy of Pride and Prejudice back up. I couldn't care less what shallow things Tanya looked for in a 'soul mate' and, from the corner of my eye, I could tell that Edward felt the same way. I figured it was only a matter of time before Tanya got upset that she had lost her audience but apparently she didn't even notice. After about twenty or so pages I took out my ear buds to hear that she was STILL droning on and on. "… and of course he has to be rich- but he has to be the RIGHT kind of rich…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you guys want another drink or anything? I'm going to get a refill," I said, motioning to my empty bottle of water and wrapping my sarong around my waist.

Tanya scoffed, rolling her eyes. "No, I don't need a refill. Now, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh! I want a man who…"

"I'll go with you, I could use a beer," Edward said, standing from his lounger and offering me his hand to help me to my feet. Tanya looked like she was about to get up to come with us but I quickly reminded her that she didn't need a refill and that someone needed to watch our stuff. Looking put out, Tanya sat back in her seat with a huff and crossed her arms, angrily glaring out at the pool while Edward and I headed to the bar. I wasn't exactly stoked to be alone with the asshole, but it was WAY better than dealing with Tanya for another minute.

"You don't seem to like Tanya much," Edward stated as he leaned against the bar and waited for our drinks.

"Astute observation," I said sarcastically, looking out at Rosalie and Emmett playing happily in the water.

"You're not like any other women that I have met," he said, watching me carefully.

"Because I'm not bending backward to become best friends with Tanya? Because I'm not swooning over you? Or because I couldn't care less about chasing after someone with a hefty paycheck?" I snapped, not liking what he was insinuating.

"That's not really what I meant…"

"It's fine, I'm not exactly upset that I don't seem to fit in with this little world of yours," I said, grabbing my water bottle from the bar and thanking the bartender before turning back to Edward. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go for a little walk down by the beach. It would be a shame to be so near the beach and to waste time here at a pool. Please let Rosalie know so she can grab my stuff when she goes back to our room."

With that I turned and strode down to the beautiful beach, not caring if I had been rude. For the first time since we had arrived I was ready to relax in the sun and sand.

Edward stood dumbfounded as the fiery brunette turned and headed down the path towards the beach. He had never met anyone quite like Bella Swan in his entire life and was absolutely intrigued by the woman. Most women, upon meeting him, were under his spell. If his good looks didn't attract women then his celebrity status and sizable paycheck usually did the job. Just look at Tanya: she was the embodiment of most of the women that found interest in Edward Mason and yet, even though she was constantly changing her personality to what she thought he would like best, he was absolutely put off by her. Bella Swan was a puzzle wrapped in a mystery. The longer he was around her the more curious he was about her and the more beautiful she became to him.

These were the things that he thought of as he made his way back to his beach lounger, Tanya striking a pose the closer he came. Edward tried and failed to restrain his eye roll; Tanya must have thought the awkward position that she was sitting in looked sexy but it had the opposite effect on the quarterback she was trying so hard to impress.

"Edward, you're back! I'm surprised that you survived a trip to the bar with that trash. I don't know how you put up with her," Tanya said, motioning to Bella who was quickly disappearing from sight as she made her way down to the ocean.

"She's not what I expected her to be, that's for sure."

"Well I can't stand her, the white- trash social climber. Did you see what she was wearing earlier? Did she stumble into a goodwill and get dressed in the dark?" Tanya snarked, flipping open her trashy gossip magazine and taking a sip of her maragrita.

"I don't know, I am beginning to think I was all wrong about Bella. The more I get to know her the more intrigued with her that I am," Edward said, getting back to the email he was writing before.

"Aww, does wittle Eddy have a crush on trashy swan?" Tanya teased, trying to flirt with him while slamming the girl she was beginning to despise.

Edward gave her a little glare. "It's not at all a crush, I just think she has stunning eyes. And don't call me Eddy!"

Hearing Edward compliment any woman, let alone one that he had previously said was 'nowhere near attractive enough to capture his attention' stunned Tanya to silence. She was beginning to feel irritable, not liking that the man she had set her sights on was looking at another woman, let alone the girl she deemed her enemy. Deciding to steer the conversation she set her sights on Rosalie and her brother, playfully splashing and kissing each other in the large resort pool.

"Her sister Rosalie is pleasant enough, though I don't like that she has set her sights on Emmett. She should be dating someone more within her class. I hate to think that by brother is with a woman that is so clearly using him for his money… And with such a dreadful family! You need to talk to him: he has been making such terrible decisions lately! First buying such a small house and now with some trashy bottle-blonde!"

"The house isn't that bad Tanya; he's never home and he wanted a place that didn't need much work to keep up with. As for his choice in women… We'll have to see about that," Edward said, rolling his eyes at Tanya's inability to find an insult worse than 'trashy' before looking out at his friend and the woman whose company he was enjoying. "I'm sure she'll be like the others, just a flavor of the week."

"I'll make sure of that," Tanya promised, going back to her magazine and plotting the demise of her brother's relationship.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review for a sneak peek of chapter 7!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello fabulous readers! I want to give a special thanks to my fabulous reviewers:**

**Melissamary55, midnightblupuppy, Eclipsefan4life, chellbell36, tennisrebels15, light2, LeAnn388, alc1002, kymmie, madkins, cockers, and everyone that reviewed as a guest. You guys are the best!**

**Previously on Winner Takes All:**

"Her sister Rosalie is pleasant enough, though I don't like that she has set her sights on Emmett. She should be dating someone more within her class. I hate to think that by brother is with a woman that is so clearly using him for his money… And with such a dreadful family! You need to talk to him: he has been making such terrible decisions lately! First buying such a small house and now with some trashy bottle-blonde!"

"The house isn't that bad Tanya; he's never home and he wanted a place that didn't need much work to keep up with. As for his choice in women… We'll have to see about that," Edward said, rolling his eyes at Tanya's inability to find an insult worse than 'trashy' before looking out at his friend and the woman whose company he was enjoying. "I'm sure she'll be like the others, just a flavor of the week."

"I'll make sure of that," Tanya promised, going back to her magazine and plotting the demise of her brother's relationship.

**Chapter 7:**

I seriously love the beach. It is beautiful and calming; I am almost tempted to skip my flight in a few days and stay behind here…. No one would miss me, right? I could totally see myself living here someday.

After I took off on my own yesterday I spent the night walking the beach, enjoying the sunset as it sparkled on the surface of the ocean. It was so beautiful and peaceful; no picture could ever do it justice. I could feel the exhaustion from the past few days catching up with me as I dragged myself back up to the hotel from the beach after darkness set in.

"Where the hell have you been all day? You didn't take your phone or anything, why would you just walk off like that?" Rosalie yelled when I arrived back in the hotel room, she was bustling around and trying on a few different outfits for tonight.

"Sorry Rose, I just couldn't spend another minute with the gruesome twosome- if I had spent another moment with them I know that I wouldn't have been able to control my mouth… Besides! I got to enjoy the sunset," I explained, hopping into the shower and washing the sand off of my swimsuit and myself. "Why do you look so dressed up? Hot date?"

"Well yeah! We're all going out tonight, remember?" She said, coming into the bathroom in a slinky red dress and fixing the mascara that she had generously applied. When she saw me step out of the shower she pointed to a short black piece of fabric dress hanging on the door. "I picked out a dress for you."

"You want me to wear that? It looks like a skirt!"

"I promise you, that is the most modest thing I could find in Victoria's closet," she explained, dabbing shiny gloss on her lips and looking at me in the mirror.

"That I can believe…" I said as I walked past the offensive piece of fabric and headed for my own suitcase. I wanted something comfy and I wanted it now.

"What on earth are you wearing? Don't tell me you're going to wear your pajamas to dinner…"

"I think I'm going to skip out on dinner tonight if you don't mind. It's been a while since I've actually had a real night's sleep and I am in serious need of some rest," I said through a yawn, stretching back on the bed and welcoming the cool texture of the sheets against my sun-warmed skin.

Rosalie rolled her eyes but she didn't comment any further. "I'll tell them you weren't feeling well but you ARE coming with me to the game tomorrow. No excuses," she told me, giving me a knowing glance as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes MOM. You look beautiful by the way," I told her, grabbing for the TV remote and flipping to a movie that was playing on HBO. There was a knock on the door and Rosalie jumped up, grabbing her purse.

"Thanks sissy. I might be home late, so get some rest and I'll see you in the morning. Love you!" Rose said said, leaning over and giving me a hug before disappearing out the door with Emmett undoubtedly. It hadn't been five minutes after Rosalie left that I had passed out cold. Sleep never felt so good.

A knock at the door woke me from my dreams at the crack of noon- I opened the door to find a bellboy standing in the hallway with a package and a bouquet of roses for the room. I signed for it and closed the front door, sleepily rubbing my eyes as I began to fully wake up.

"Who was that?" Rosalie said, coming up behind be, yawning and rubbing her own eyes. Girlfriend looked like a hot mess.

"It was the bellboy. I think these are for you," I said, handing her the flowers. She giggled in delight, holding the beautiful roses to her nose. "It looks like you had a good night last night! Or someone did…"

"Emmett is such a gentleman! I have never met someone that just seems to get me before… He totally gets my humor and he is so funny and nice. And hot! Oh my god is he hot! Bella, I think I am falling in love with him," Rosalie said, totally swooning.

"Well he's obviously romantic," I said, grabbing the card from the bouquet and reading it aloud, " 'A rose for my Rose'- corny."

"I think it's sweet!"

"You would think that was sweet…" I muttered as she stuck her tongue out at me. I unwrapped the package to find two Seahawks shirts, one that said 'McCarthy' and one that said 'Mason'. Rosalie immediately snagged the McCarthy shirt, leaving me with Mason. Ick.

"I don't suppose you would want to trade?" I said, looking to her hopefully but Rosalie was shaking her head no. "I didn't think so. Well, I guess I don't have to wear it…"

"Oh no! If those buys went to all of the trouble to get us shirts then you're wearing it and you're going to like it! Now go grab a shower and meet me back here in 30," she said in a tone that left no room for argument. Rolling my eyes I did what she said, not looking forward to missing my day at the beach or wearing a shirt with the name of a guy I couldn't stand…. But I would do anything for my sister so without another word I jumped in the shower and got ready for tonight.

We met up with Tanya and grabbed a cab to the stadium. Rosalie and Tanya were chatting away about some celebrity drama and I nodded along, pretending to listen as I zoned out. I did catch Tanya's glare when she saw the name 'Mason' on the back of my shirt but Rosalie quickly jumped in and told her that Emmett had sent these shirts up to us this morning. Tanya settled back in her seat but continued to send me nasty looks the entire ride. Skank.

When Rosalie and I entered the suite behind Tanya we were met with a few cheery women who immediately came over and gave Tanya cheek-kisses and hugs, obviously happy to see their friend (or more likely happy to see someone they knew would stir up the drama in the box). Rosalie was happily smiling, pleased to be introduced to this group of women but I was busy noticing the others in the room. I quickly discovered that the ladies that were essentially being brown-nosers to Tanya were the girlfriends of the players; these girls were dispensable and going out of their way to be in Tanya's good graces. Anyone that Tanya thought was cool the others immediately did as well, putting Rosalie and I in a good position with the girlfriends and a not so good position with everyone else in the suite.

The other women in the room, the wives of the players, discreetly rolled their eyes at Tanya's antics and turned back to the field or to their previous conversations without a glance. I immediately knew that these women were the ones that I would probably most like to be seated with. I didn't want to hang out with them because they seemed to be a more permanent fixture but because they obviously shared my disgust with the rude, bitchy woman that was Tanya.

Rosalie, Tanya and I (followed immediately by Tanya's multitude of worshippers) sat on some of the plush seats near the giant window just in time to see the California players charge out onto the field and hear the crowd go absolutely nuts.

"I know I say this every time, but thank GOD we have the best seats in the house," said one of the women whose name I had already forgotten.

"Yeah, it is pretty loud out there…" I said, referring to the cheering that was muffled by the few inches of glass separating us from the rabid fans sitting out on the stadium seats.

I got a strange look from all of the minions before skank number one apparently put me in my place. "I was referring to all of the trashy people outside. The last thing I need is someone from the trailer park throwing a plate of nachos on my new Louboutins," She said before lifting her foot up and acting surprised when some of the other women began complimenting her sense of style. Someone obviously shared Tanya's dictionary of curse words….

"What's the big deal? They're shoes."

The room went absolutely silent; all of the women had turned to me in shock. The only audible sound was the gentle roar from the crowd outside the window. The minion I had apparently offended leaned forward in her chair before she practically spat, "Excuse me?"

"I just don't get what all the fuss is about. Sorry." I shrugged unapologetically, turning away from her and looking down onto the field to see that the Seahawks had just won the coin toss.

"Well we shouldn't expect BELLA to understand. I mean… Look at what she's wearing," Tanya giggled, turning back to her group of minions and cackling as the others joined in. I looked down at my converse, blue jeans and my pink and white Seattle Seahawks t-shirt before catching Rosalie's eyes and rolling my eyes at the blatant rudeness that Tanya and her minions had displayed.

Rosalie, who was wearing a similar outfit just shrugged off the burn and whispered in my ear, "Don't let them get to you, Bells. They don't know you and they don't know what an amazing person you are. They're probably just having a bad day."

Sighing at Rosalie's ability to only see the best in people, I made some excuse about needing a drink before getting up and moving as far away from those girls as was physically possible in the booth. I could tell that Tanya and the minions were still laughing at me as I passed them but I couldn't care less.

I sat at a stool at the bar and flagged down the bartender. "What can I get for you? May I suggest a light beer? Or maybe a margarita?"

"No. I'll take an IPA, the hoppier the better. Thanks," I said, turning back towards the football field. The bartender looked a bit stunned before snapping out of his stupor and going to grab my drink.

"Someone knows what they're talking about!" Said the woman sitting next to me as she turned to me in surprise. "I'm surprised that someone hanging with Tanya would drink anything other than a Cosmo or something else equally as frivolous."

"Honestly? That's not really my style. Neither is Tanya for that matter," I said as I picked up my beer and enjoyed the smooth flavor with a bit of bite. Delicious. I nodded my thanks to the cute bartender and received an appreciative wink before he turned to make the next drink.

"I can't stand her at all. Back in high school we would have called her a varsity slut," She said flippantly as she turned back to the bar for her cocktail.

"What the hell is a varsity slut?" I asked her, a little taken off guard; I had never heard the term before. I was also a little surprised that this standoffish woman was still talking to me.

"A varsity slut is a girl who sleeps with the entire team and won't date anyone but a pro-baller. The only reason she is tolerated here is because her brother is on the team," the woman said, turning towards me to gauge my reaction.

"Huh. I guess it seems fitting from what I know of her. I've just been calling her the succubus," I said, taking a sip of my drink and watching the players run the ball down field and score a touchdown.

Smirking at me, the woman held out her hand in greeting. "My name is Leah Uley. I'm married to Sam Uley- the running back- and you my friend are way cooler than I thought you would be."

"Uh… Thanks? I'm Bella and that blonde bombshell in the corner is my sister Rosalie," I said, pointing over to my sis who was too busy watching Emmett down on the field to pay attention to anyone else in the box.

"Cool. Well, you should come with me and sit with us 'oldtimers'," Leah joked, motioning to the wives sitting in the opposite corner of the box before heading over there to join them. "Ladies, this is Bella. Bella, these are some of the most fabulous women you will ever meet," Leah joked as the others looked up and smiled at us. The women all seemed very nice, though they thought it was hysterical that I seemed to know absolutely nothing about football. Leah, after teasing me mercilessly, explained all of the plays as they happened.

After a while Rosalie came and joined us (I guess she couldn't handle any more mindless chatter about shoes or nail polish) and we all enjoyed the game together. The game was fun and it was hysterical to see how happy everyone in the box was when we scored the winning touchdown. Outside the box disappointed faces were everywhere, but inside it was like a giant party. I almost couldn't wait for the celebration beach party that Leah and the wives were throwing to celebrate the win- even if it meant I had to deal with the succubus and her minions…

_**Love it? Hate it? Reviewers get a sneak peek of chapter 8!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello fabulous readers! Thanks for reading this story! I want to give a special shoutout to my awesome reviewers: **

**Kymmie, kgunter34, 99 Red Balloons, Nikkij25, PLL lover1992, cpettit, sujari6, cockers, LeAnn388, I-Love-My-Sexy-Man-Prince, light2, mayejrmorris, alc1002, Melissamary55, Nissa-Cullen, and everyone that reviewed as a guest- You guys rock!**

**Previously on Winner Takes All:**

"Ladies, this is Bella. Bella, these are some of the most fabulous women you will ever meet," Leah joked as the others looked up and smiled at us. The women all seemed very nice, though they thought it was hysterical that I seemed to know absolutely nothing about football. Leah, after teasing me mercilessly, explained all of the plays as they happened.

After a while Rosalie came and joined us (I guess she couldn't handle any more mindless chatter about shoes or nail polish) and we all enjoyed the game together. The game was fun and it was hysterical to see how happy everyone in the box was when we scored the winning touchdown. Outside the box disappointed faces were everywhere, but inside it was like a giant party. I almost couldn't wait for the celebration beach party that Leah and the wives were throwing to celebrate the win- even if it meant I had to deal with the succubus and her minions…

**Chapter 8**

I wasn't quite sure what protocol was for the women after the game but Leah took Rose and I under her wing and together we took the chartered bus back to the hotel with the other player's wives. Tanya and the minions had disappeared somewhere- and to be honest I couldn't care less. I was so glad to be rid of her.

We met up with the guys at the bar in the hotel maybe an hour later and we decided that it would be fun to hit the beach party since we could pretty much go to a bar in Seattle whenever we wanted. After changing quickly into swimsuits and throwing on a sarong Rosalie and I quickly made our way down to the lobby.

When Rosalie stepped out of the elevator Emmett immediately ran over to give her a kiss and tell her how beautiful she looked. He slung an arm possessively around her before introducing us to a group of his teammates. "Guys, this is Bella and the beautiful Rosalie," Emmett said, pulling her close and giving her cheek a kiss. "Girls this is Embry Call, Paul Lahote, Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton and, of course, you know Edward."

"Nice to meet you," Mike said, grabbing my hand and pressing a kiss into my palm. I felt my stomach roll at the look that he was giving me and I tried to smile as I gently pried my hand from his grip.

"So? Beach?" I asked, motioning out towards the giant bonfire.

"Well we should probably wait for Tanya…" Emmett said, looking as if it was the last thing he wanted to do (not that I blame him).

"It's ok, I'll wait for her. You guys go ahead," Edward said, leaning against the bar and waving us towards the door. Not missing an opportunity to get away from him I said thanks and practically dragged the group outside behind me.

"What was that about?" I heard one of the guys whisper to Emmett.

"She doesn't seen to like Edward much," he chuckled.

"Then she's going to LOVE me; that guy and I couldn't be more different," Mike said, moving up next to me and sliding his arm through mine. The more I tried to shake him off the harder he held on to me. If he's going to keep this up I'm seriously going to need a drink.

I made a beeline to the bar and sat in the only available seat, hoping that this cling-on would get the message and scram. He didn't. The bartender took our orders and, while we waited, Mike began to twirl a piece of my hair. "So, What's it going to take to get you into my bed tonight sweet cheeks?"

"I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on earth," I spat, slapping his hand away and scooting as far away from him as my chair would allow.

"Playing hard to get? I like that. Seriously though, how much?" He asked, pulling out his wallet and beginning to count out hundreds.

"I believe the lady said no," said a voice from behind me. I turned and found myself face to face with a handsome man with crystal-blue eyes and long blonde hair that was pulled tightly into a ponytail. He looked like he had just stepped off the beach and I half expected him to be carrying a surfboard with him.

"Stay out of this man, it doesn't concern you," Mike said, glaring at this newcomer and throwing a possessive arm around my shoulder. I struggled to get him off of me to no avail, he just gripped me harder until I let out a slight whimper of pain. I was definitely going to see a bruise there tomorrow…

"I SAID let her GO," the man said, standing from his chair and glaring menacingly down at Mike. The blonde man may not have had the same build as the football player but he had at least six inches on him.

"Whatever man, I can get a hot piece of ass anywhere," Mike muttered, backing away and leaving me alone.

"You didn't have to do that, I could have taken care of that myself," I muttered, turning back to the bar and my drink that was waiting for me there.

"I know you could have, I just wanted him gone. I hate assholes that can't take no for an answer, especially when they won't leave gorgeous girls like yourself alone. I'm James by the way," he said, lifting his hand for a shake.

"Bella," I told him, shaking his hand.

"So nice to meet you," he said, giving me a charming smile that left me blushing a little bit.

"So what do you do for a living James?" I asked, intrigued by this man and all of the adventures that he was telling me about: swimming with dolphins, getting caught up in a triathlon and deciding to finish the race anyway, climbing the Appalachian trail, working as a tour guide in Yellowstone National Park, and so many more. "And what, pray tell, has brought you to San Francisco?"

"I came for the sun, the surf, and the hope that I may meet the girl of my dreams," he laughed as he grabbed my hand from the bar and gave my knuckles a playful kiss. The quick peck gave me little butterflies in my stomach that refused to settle down even after he had placed my hand back on the bar. The way his aqua eyes caught the light had me in a trance; I don't remember having ever seen such a beautiful color in my life. "I was about to move on to another city but after meeting you here I think I might want to stay for a while," he said with a wink, scooting a little closer.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't live here. I actually came down here on vacation with my sister to see the Seahawks play. We're going back to Seattle the day after tomorrow," I told him, taking a sip of my beer and turning to look out at the beach and enjoying the beautiful view of the sunset over the water.

"Are you and your sister super fans or something?"

"Hardly, I don't know anything about football. No, Rosalie has been sort of dating Emmett McCarthy," I said, motioning towards the two of them as they danced in the sand with the rest of the party goers. The two of them looked like they were having the time of their lives, laughing and dancing together like they were the only two people in the world. The site absolutely warmed my heart.

"Wow. If you know Emmett McCarthy then you must know Edward Mason," he said as he leaned closer to me, no doubt excited that I knew these players.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I realized that this man was probably some huge fan wanting to fawn over his favorite player. Yawn. "I do have the misfortune of knowing Edward, yes."

James laughed out loud, placing a steadying hand on my shoulder when he practically fell out of his chair. When he finally calmed down he had a huge smile on his face and said, "I am so glad to finally meet a woman with some sense!"

"That's pretty rude. Just because he's famous and has money or whatever doesn't mean that I'm going to immediately fall head over heels in lust for him or anything. The guy is a total asshole." I told him, slightly offended that he would think so little of me.

"Woah there tiger! I didn't mean to offend you!" James chuckled as he explained, "most girls that meet Edward will do anything to get into his pants, it's just refreshing to meet someone that has some sense!"

"You know Edward?" I asked sceptically, not quite sure what to make of this man anymore. I thought he was incredibly good looking and I was pretty attracted to him, but if he has the bad taste to be friends with Asshole Mason then I don't know if I really want to know this person.

"Oh, I know Edward. We go way back."

"Yeah? Your friends or something?"

"Hardly. My Father worked for his father at the same medical practice. When I was ten years old my parents died in a terrible car wreck and Dr. Mason took me in. I lived with them for years, Doctor Mason was like a father to me and I really loved and admired him. He was the one that inspired me to become a doctor; he told me that if I got into medical school he would pay all of my tuition and when the time was right I would be more than welcome to join his medical practice if I wanted to." James explained to me, taking a sip of his beer and looking out towards the sunset.

"Doctor Mason sounds like such a great man."

"He was a great man, but he had a heart attack and passed away before I could go to college. Since he had no will and I wasn't his biological son I was left with nothing and Edward and his younger sister inherited everything. Back then Edward was as vain as he is now; he would rather sleep around with girls than spend any time with his family. I think he was always jealous of my relationship with his father. That's probably the reason I was turned out with not a penny to my name when Doctor Mason passed away. The day the man I considered a father passed away I lost my home and my future," James said with a faraway look in his eyes. He looked on the verge of tears and I couldn't help myself; I reached over and gave him a comforting hug.

"He kicked you out of your home? What did you do?" I asked, concerned for the welfare of this man and completely disgusted that a man like Edward who had so much in life could be so cruel to someone that had lost everything.

James grasped my hand in his, "I packed a bag and have been traveling the world ever since. I spent a few years in South America building homes for the less fortunate and doing my part to help others. My life's goal was to travel there once I got my medical degree and offer free healthcare but, since I never went to medical school, that would be impossible. I figured the next best thing was to get myself down there and help any way I could."

"Wow. You are such an inspiration! You haven't had the easiest life, yet you devote your time and energy to helping others... That is the coolest thing I have ever heard," I told him, seeing him in an entirely new light. Not only was this man Edward Cullen's opposite personality-wise but he seemed to get more and more attractive to me by the second.

"Well enough about me, what do you do Bella?" He asked, genuinely intrigued.

"I am a first grade teacher."

"Ah, so you are a selfless world-changer too," James said, eyes glittering in a way I had never seen before.

"Oh, I wouldn't exactly call myself a world-changer..."

"Shaping the minds of America's youth one person at a time? I would say that was pretty impressive. I mean, without teachers there would be no pilots, doctors, scientists, or bi-linguists; there would be no way to help people that really needed it. Your job is every bit as important as mine, probably more."

"It's not quite as glamorous as you make it sound, but I do enjoy it," I told him. It seemed that I had lost his attention and, when I turned to see what had caught his eye, I came face to face with one of two people I absolutely didn't want to see at the moment. Edward was glaring daggers at James and I and I couldn't help myself- I raised my hand and gave him the finger. With one more withering glare he turned on his heel and disappeared back into the crowd.

**Love it? Hate it? Review for a sneak peek of chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello fabulous readers! Sorry this is a week late but I had exams last week and didn't get around to writing until now... That and my Beta Hannah introduced me to Anime so... Send your torches and pitchforks her way! Lol.**

**A special thanks to my amazing reviewers:**

**LeAnn388, Kgunter34, DoubleFate, left in bits, cpettit, madkins, cockers, mayejrmorris, sujari6, OCA, LiLi82, alc1002, kymmie, melissamary55, lildee-dee247 and everyone that reviewed as a guest- you guys rock!**

**Previously on Winner Takes All:**

"I am a first grade teacher."

"Ah, so you are a selfless world-changer too," James said, eyes glittering in a way I had never seen before.

"Oh, I wouldn't exactly call myself a world-changer..."

"Shaping the minds of America's youth one person at a time? I would say that was pretty impressive. I mean, without teachers there would be no pilots, doctors, scientists, or bi-linguists; there would be no way to help people that really needed it. Your job is every bit as important as mine, probably more."

"It's not quite as glamorous as you make it sound, but I do enjoy it," I told him. It seemed that I had lost his attention and, when I turned to see what had caught his eye, I came face to face with one of two people I absolutely didn't want to see at the moment. Edward was glaring daggers at James and I and I couldn't help myself- I raised my hand and gave him the finger. With one more withering glare he turned on his heel and disappeared back into the crowd.

**Chapter 9**

James and I spent most of the party talking and laughing about mundane things. We hadn't even noticed that most of the people on the beach were beginning to clear out due to rain until Rosalie and Emmett came bounding up to us. "Jelly Belly! Who is your friend?" Rosalie asked, looking between James and I with a knowing smirk- she obviously knew that I had a tiny crush on the guy.

"Rosalie, Emmett- this is James. James this is Emmett McCarthy and my sister Rosalie," I said, introducing everyone.

"It's so nice to meet you," Rosalie said happily, shaking his hand after Emmett.

"I can assure you that the pleasure is mine," James said, giving her a flirty wink. Emmett subtly wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders and she in turn stood on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"We're taking the party upstairs to Emmett's suite, you guys should join us," Rosalie said, looking between my new friend and I.

"Yes, please join us! Edward secured a few kegs- it's going to be fun!" Emmett supplied, eagerly trying to lead us back to his deluxe suite.

"How about it James? Want to party with some athletes?" I asked him half jokingly since I knew from our time talking that he wasn't into sports or anything having to do with them. James began to look increasingly uncomfortable and coughed a bit before smiling and mentioning something about needing to wake up early and needing to go soon.

Rosalie cast me a questioning look before turning her megawatt smile on James. "If you change your mind we'll be up in room 233! You coming Bella?"

"You guys go ahead, I'll be upstairs in a few minutes," I said, waving to them as they headed off to the hotel before turning back to my drink at the makeshift bar.

"Thanks for the rescue, I'm not sure if putting Edward and I in the same room would end well and I would hate for it to reflect poorly on you and your sister. Besides, I wasn't lying when I said have to get up early to catch my bus," he said, paying his tab and mine.

"Thanks," I said, finishing my beer and placing the empty glass back on the bar.

"Well I think I'm going to head out," James said, reaching for his phone and handing it to me. "Would you mind giving me your number?"

"Sure! If you're ever in Seattle give me a call," I said, placing my number in his phone and calling my phone with it so I had his number.

"I will! It was so nice to meet you Bella, I can't wait until I get to see you again," he replied, kissing my cheek before heading back down the beach. I watched him walk down the beach and felt my stomach constrict a little bit- I wasn't sure why I was so sad that he was leaving but I sincerely hoped that I would get the chance to see him again in the future.

…

The party in Emmett's room was a bit crazy; everyone that had been at the bonfire earlier had apparently called all of their friends and everyone was crammed into Emmett's rather large room. I'm actually a bit surprised that the hotel hadn't already sent up staff to shut the party down (though I suppose if you have enough money and know the right people anything is possible).

I wasn't really up for hanging out with a ton of people that I didn't know but I decided to make a quick appearance and head back to the room to enjoy some room service and a fluffy chick flick. Maybe I'll even take a bath…

"Bella, you're here!" A voice called from behind as Mike Newton drunkenly stumbled over. "I got you a beer, make sure you drink it all," he said with a mischievous smile and a wink. One of his friends or admirers called to him from across the room and he headed in their direction but not before telling me he would find me later. I sincerely hoped he wouldn't.

I dumped the drink Mike had given me into one of the potted plants found throughout the room- there was no doubt in my mind that he had put something in that drink and I didn't want to leave it around for someone else to pick up and drink. That guy totally gives me the creeps.

I noticed Tanya was holding court with her minions on the other side of the room so I headed in the opposite direction toward the keg. I grabbed a cup and had just finished filing it when someone bumped into me and I spilled half of the cup down the front of my shirt and all over the person standing next to me. Great.

"You need to watch where you're going," an angry voice said as they attempted to wring out the shirt I had just spilled beer on accidentally.

"I'm so sorry, someone bumped into me and I…" I looked up and found myself drawn to a pair of angry green eyes- eyes belonging to Edward Mason. "Oh, it's you. Well then I'm not sorry," I told him as I turned on my heel and headed for the bathroom in hopes of finding a towel so I could attempt to clean myself up. I could feel rather than see that he was right on my tail so I ducked through a crowd of people trying to lose him. No such luck. I got to the bathroom and tried to close the door behind me but I was too slow; the long lean fingers of my least favorite quarterback held the door open as he let himself in behind me and gently closed and locked the door.

"Are you always this clumsy?" He muttered angrily, taking his shirt off and grabbing one of the towels to dry his chest.

"Are you always this rude?" I snapped back, running a towel through my drenched hair and trying to get the smell of beer out of my clothes.

"You bumped into me AND flipped me off tonight- YOU are the rude one! And you have poor judge of character," he practically shouted, his eyes darkening to a deep forest green in anger.

"Well I don't like YOU so I would say that I am a GREAT judge of character," I spat back at him. I honestly couldn't stand the sight of him anymore so I turned away from him and continued to dry myself off as best as I could. Edward roughly grabbed my arm and none too gently turned me to face him.

"I forbid you to ever speak to James again," he yelled, glaring at me and turning a bit red.

I yanked my arm out of his grasp and glared back at him, completely outraged. "Look here asshole: you don't know me, you don't know my friends or my family and you sure as hell don't get to tell me what to do! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am Edward Mason and you _WILL _obey me."

"Dude you are nothing to me. I don't watch football, I don't care that you are a 'celebrity' or whatever and I certainly don't like _you. _Even if I did like you I would never OBEY you! What century are you living in?"

"You're a woman, of course you will listen to me!"

What a douchbag! "Leave me the hell alone! If you want some chick that's going to hang onto your every word then go find Tanya or one of the other succubae and boss them around; anything you say to me just makes me want to do the opposite. The next time you have something to say to me do me a favor and don't," I said, turning on my heel and walking out.

I had stepped maybe two feet from the bathroom when a heavily manicured hand roughly grabbed my arm and yanked me off my path. "What the hell were you doing in the bathroom with MY boyfriend?" Tanya seethed, digging her red nails into my skin.

"Nothing. He's in there waiting for you, you should go see him," I said, yanking my hand away and leaving her dumbfounded.

I made my way over to Rosalie and quickly told her that I was heading back to the room for the night. Taking one quick look at me Rosalie asked if I wanted her to come with but I declined; just because I was having a shitty time didn't mean that she had to have a crappy night too. As I was thanking Emmett for the invite I saw Edward heading our way with Tanya wrapped possessively around him and decided that was my cue to get the hell out of there. I don't think I had ever been more excited to leave a party and take a shower in my life.

**Love it? Hate it? Review for a sneak peek of chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello amazing readers! I have some good news and I have some bad news... The good news is that I am posting chapter 10! Yay! The bad news? Writing and updating two stories at once is a little more difficult that I had previously anticipated. I know, so sad =( It pretty much leaves me with two options: stop writing one of the stories OR change the posting schedule. Since I am so attached to both stories and can't pick one over the other _I have decided to post updates every other week like I do with WDTTL._ So from now on WTA and WDTTL will be updated on alternating weeks- this week WTA, next week WDTTL and so on. Excited? I hope so!**

**Anyway- Thank you for all of those that reviewed: Kgunter34, vupgirl, kymmie, Sunshine72, Gianni26, DoubleFate, kturner1187, sujari6, alc1002, vampireworld1, aggy73, I-Love-My-Sexy-Man-Prince, puglover770, michangelina, MIS love Twilight, TheLegitBella4realz, MsCullenIsMe, madkins, LiLi82, melissamary55, Notlad09, mayejrmorris, Vanquish13, iloveyoumybabyblue, SK, Nessa154 and everyone that reviewed as a guest- you guys are the best!**

**Previously on Winner Takes All:**

I made my way over to Rosalie and quickly told her that I was heading back to the room for the night. Taking one quick look at me Rosalie asked if I wanted her to come with but I declined; just because I was having a shitty time didn't mean that she had to have a crappy night too. As I was thanking Emmett for the invite I saw Edward heading our way with Tanya wrapped possessively around him and decided that was my cue to get the hell out of there. I don't think I had ever been more excited to leave a party and take a shower in my life.

**Chapter 10:**

After leaving the stupid party I went back to my room and quickly rinsed the beer off of myself before settling in for a nice long bath with the book that I had been reading by the pool and a glass of wine from the mini bar (what can I say? The mini bar is on Edward's tab). I was trying my absolute hardest to relax but no matter what I tried nothing would settle my restless mind. When a bath didn't settle my nerves I drained the tub and wrapped myself in one of the hotel's luxurious robes and decided that maybe a movie and room service would take my mind off that stupid asshole. It didn't.

Since I was too angry to concentrate on the movie and too frustrated to read I ended up lying in bed, staring at the ceiling for hours and thinking back on everything that had happened tonight. I couldn't believe that jackass Edward Cullen thought it was ok to treat a woman that way! I mean, I understand that he had been drinking and everything but still… What an asshole! He and Tanya deserve each other; I can't decide which of them is worse. They deserve to be together: both are so vain that I doubt they would be able to find a flaw in each other because they are so focused on themselves to care. Ugh. They are both assholes.

I don't know exactly how long I had been laying in bed fuming but I was still awake and angry when Rosalie stumbled in around three am. "Bella Bella fo fella banana fanna fo fella fee fi fo fella- Bella," Rosalie sang, happily spinning in circles before collapsing in a drunken heap on the floor. I scrambled out of bed to help a giggling Rosalie her to her feet before walking her to the bed and helping her out of her party dress. "Tonight has been one of the best nights of my life jelly-belly," Rosalie sighed as she lifted her arms in the air and allowed me to help her into a nightgown.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" I asked, grabbing a hairbrush and beginning to comb through the mass of tangles on her head.

"Because I think I'm falling in loooooove," she trilled, falling back on the bed and giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm so happy for you Rosalie," I told her, trying to get the comb through my sister's hair while she wiggled on the bed.

"I'm soooooo happy for me too!" She squealed before sitting straight up and grabbing my hand with a very serious look on her face, "The only thing that would make me even happier would be if _YOU_ could find someone that would make you as happy as I am. What about that James guy? You two seemed to be hitting it off earlier, what happened to him? He was cuuuuuuute!"

Seeing Rosalie drunk as a skunk made me giggle. Rosalie rarely ever drinks so seeing her let loose is always a bit hysterical. "James is moving on to a next town in a new state tomorrow, he couldn't come to the party. Apparently he wouldn't want to have come even if he was free," I told her, placing the hairbrush on the nightstand and grabbing a couple bottles of water from the mini bar.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't he have come? It looked like he really liked you!" Rosalie said, grabbing the water bottle I handed her and taking a few large sips before lying back on the bed and staring at me intently.

"Apparently he has some beef with Edward Mason," I said, loosening the cap and taking a few sips from my own water bottle.

"What do you mean? How could he possibly know Edward?" Rosalie asked, intrigued.

"Apparently Edward's father took James in when he lost his parents and offered to raise him as his own. Edward was jealous and resented James as they grew up because he though that his father was replacing him. When Mr. Mason died Edward sought revenge for the years in second place and turned James out on the street penniless," I told her, relaying what James had told me earlier that night.

"Oh Bella, that's horrible! Is it true?" Rosalie asked, a look of utter sadness on her face.

"That's what he told me- and after meeting Edward Mason I don't doubt that it's true," I told her, thinking back on the arrogant way that he had treated me earlier that night.

"What do you mean? Edward's been nothing but kind!"

"Yeah, he's a REAL gentleman," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Oh Bella, you can't believe what some stranger says! You know there's three sides to every story," Rosalie said, giving me a look that said I should know better.

"I can't help it, I just don't like him," I mumbled, playing with the hem of my nightshirt. I proceeded to tell her everything that Edward had done: from the first night that we met when he shoved me out of line for a drink, when he called me ugly, the day by the pool and the stunt he pulled tonight. I made sure to tell her all about the evil succubus Tanya too. When I had finally finished the story a look of horror, disbelief, pity and sadness crossed Rosalie's face as she leaned forward and grabbed my hand. "Oh Bella I am so sorry! I know Tanya is a bitch and that Edward hasn't exactly been the most friendly of people to you but I didn't know all this has been going on!"

"Well how could you? You've been in _love_," I giggled, smacking her with a pillow to lighten the mood a little. "A naked woman could have been riding a zebra tonight at the party and you wouldn't have noticed because _Emmett_ was there!"

"I do really like him Bella- but you're my sister! I don't want to date Emmett if it means that you are going to deal with people that treat you so poorly!" Rosalie said, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh Rosalie! Please don't cry," I said, pulling her into my arms and hugging her tightly to me. "All I want in life is for you to be happy Rosalie. You deserve to have everything you want in life and more; don't let two assholes keep you away from that! I can handle those two. Besides, Tanya and Edward have been nice to you- you shouldn't let those two keep you away from the possible love of your life!"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have to deal with people like that for me!"

"I would do anything for you sissy, I'm just glad to see that you're so happy," I told her, settling back into the pillows and climbing under the covers with Rosalie and settling in for bed.

"Thanks Bells. I love you," Rosalie said, rolling over and snuggling deep under the comforter.

"I love you too Rosie," I said, finally settling in and letting the darkness pull me under until I was fast asleep.

...

I woke up just a few hours later with the hangover from hell to hear someone pounding down the hotel door. Rosalie buried deeper under the blankets, pulling a pillow over her head and holding it gently over her ears. "Make it stop! Bells PLEASE make it stop," Rose moaned, rolling on her stomach and ducking into bed again. I ungracefully stumbled out of bed and to my feet, grabbing the plush robe that I had thrown on the floor last night and wrapping it tightly around myself before making my way to the door.

As soon as I opened the door I was immediately blinded by the bright lights in the hallway. It took me a few moments to adjust but when I finally saw what was standing before me... Well, I was shocked.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

**Love it? Hate it? Review for a sneak peek of chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello world! Thank you so much for reading my story! I know some of you really didn't like last chapter but I PROMISE it was necessary- the story is about to really pick up, I hope you guys are as excited about it as I am! **

**A special thanks to all of my fabulous reviewers: **

**Boo1414, michangelina, aggy73, vupgirl, kturner1187, alc1002, cockers, madkins, MissTeenageDream, chrissyboo94, Gianni26, MsCullenIsMe, sujari6, mandy7, Nessa154, Chrome, chxu0303, mayejrmorris, Kgunter34, Puglover770, Mz-Star, kymmie, OCA, I-Love-My-Sexy-Man-Prince, melissamary55, jerseyhalliwell, SelenaQuintanillaLOVER, momams, EclipseFan4Life, NinjaChef1991, TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221, MiMiSassyGurl, Notlad09. You guys are amazing, thank you for loving the story!**

**Previously on Winner Takes All:**

I woke up just a few hours later with the hangover from hell to hear someone pounding down the hotel door. Rosalie buried deeper under the blankets, pulling a pillow over her head and holding it gently over her ears. "Make it stop! Bells PLEASE make it stop," Rose moaned, rolling on her stomach and ducking into bed again. I ungracefully stumbled out of bed and to my feet, grabbing the plush robe that I had thrown on the floor last night and wrapping it tightly around myself before making my way to the door.

As soon as I opened the door the bright lights in the hallway immediately blinded me. It took me a few moments to adjust but when I finally saw what was standing before me... Well, I was shocked.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

**Chapter 11:**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and blinking a couple times to make sure I wasn't having a nightmare or something. No such luck.

"Emmett sent me to get you guys up, our flight back home leaves in three hours," Tanya said, messing with her fingernails and looking like our doorstep was the last place she wanted to be- though it probably was.

"Nice try, our flight home doesn't leave till 3."

"Yeah. It's noon right now- which you would have known if you hadn't asked the hotel not to disturb you," Tanya snarled, rolling her eyes at me. "Now that you guys are awake I have better things to do than sit around and talk with you," she snapped, turning on her heel and storming back down the hallway.

"Well thanks for gracing us with your presence. It's an honor, really," I said sarcastically, rolling my own eyes at her retreating form. Tanya froze, posture stiff, before slowly turning around and leveling a fiery glare at me.

"I couldn't care less if you made the flight bitch, I'm only here because I care about my brother and for some reason that's unimaginable to me he actually likes your sister. Make no mistake, you mean less than nothing to me Trash. I am more than ready to be done with you and your sister," Tanya spat, flipping her platinum hair over her shoulder.

"Believe me Tanya, the feeling is absolutely mutual," I told her, rolling my eyes at her blatant rudeness. "If it wasn't for Rosalie I would have dealt with you days ago."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me phrase it in a way you'll understand dimwit: I don't like you and I don't like the way you've been treating Rosalie and I. In fact, if it wasn't for your brother making my sister so happy I would have laid your ass out days ago," I told her, placing a hand on my hip flippantly with what I'm sure was a threatening look on my face.

Tanya looked flabbergasted; I don't think anyone had ever spoken to her that way before and it took her a moment before she turned bright red in fury, hands clenched at her sides and fire in her eyes. "Who are you to talk to me this way? You are nothing but a piece of trailer trash that happens to have a decent looking sister. I won't stand for someone as low class and poor as you to say such terrible things to me. When we fly back to Seattle do me a favor and crawl back into the dump you so obviously came from and don't show your ugly face around me again."

"Wow. I guess money can't buy you class," I said, turning and walking back into my hotel room without a second glance at the troll behind me.

"Why you little…"

"Is there a problem here?" Rosalie asked as she stepped into the doorway, wrapping her robe tightly around herself and shielding her eyes from the bright florescent lights in the hallway. The poor thing looked like a hot mess; makeup was smeared down her face and her hair was in a rather large rats nest on the top of her head. She looked between Tanya and I warily; bracing herself for what I'm sure she thought was about to be a huge fight.

"Tanya generously came down to make sure we were up for our flight in a couple hours, right Tanya? She was just leaving," I told my sister, turning and giving Tanya a glare that challenged her to say otherwise.

"That was sweet of you, thank you Tanya," Rosalie said. Tanya pursed her lips and gave a tight smile before turning on her heel and storming off down the hallway and out of sight.

Rosalie gave me a strange look as I brushed past her and into the hotel room to get changed and get packed. I had stepped maybe three steps into the room when Rose reached out and grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. "What was that about?"

"Nothing…"

"Whatever Bella, that was so not nothing," Rose said, giving me her signature 'I'm not dropping this so you better tell me' look. "She looked like she was about to tackle you or something- and if looks could kill I bet both of you would be dead."

"Tanya and I just had a little disagreement, it's not a big deal," I told her, heading to my bag and pulling out what I wanted to wear for the flight home. We didn't have very much time before the shuttle was going to take us to the airport and I didn't want to waste any time standing around. Rosalie had the same idea, though she didn't let up in her questioning as she dug through her suitcase for a comfortable outfit to wear on the flight home.

"You guys were in the hallway for like five minutes, what could you have possibly been arguing about?"

"We were just letting each other know where we stand, that's all."

"Uh huh," Rosalie said skeptically, pulling on a tight shirt and a loose pair of sweat pants. "Are you sure that was the best idea Bells? You're about to be stuck on a plane with her for a few hours and you have totally just made it awkward..."

"I don't care Rosalie, I'm just relieved that I don't have to hold back around her anymore anymore. I promise I will not to say anything to her today unless she starts something, ok?" I told Rosalie, trying to assure her that I wouldn't embarrass her in front of the guy she was starting to date.

"I hope you don't learn to regret that fight later Bella."

"I'm sure I won't."

…..

It turned out that I didn't need to worry at all: Tanya apparently had a mini-meltdown about flying commercial again and decided to fly back to Seattle in one of the private planes that a fellow succubus had secured for them. Praise the lord.

The flight home was actually pretty fun: Emmett sat in Tanya's unoccupied seat (just like he had on the flight here) and entertained us with stories of all the pranks he had pulled on his friends and teammates in the past. I don't know if it was the Bloody Marys I had been drinking (hey, its vacation! The best cure for a hangover is hair of the dog that bit you, right?) or if Emmett was just that funny, but the plane ride home took less time than I would have thought. Before I knew it we were pulling up to my parent's house and Emmett was helping unload our bags for us.

My mother, never one to miss an opportunity to fawn over someone she thought might marry one of her daughters, was all over Emmett; hugging him and thanking him for 'taking such good care of my darling girls'. Of course, she didn't pay any mind to Rose and I nor the annoyed looks that the two of us exchanged behind her back. After a few minutes of my sisters, Lauren and Victoria, hanging back and giggling like giddy schoolgirls in the doorway and Renée fussing over everyone we finally made it into the house.

"Bella! Girls! I must show you something in the kitchen! Now!" Mom trilled, ushering us into the other room. When Rosalie turned to join us Renée practically shoved her back and into a surprised Emmett's arms, not letting her come with is. "Not you dear, it's a surprise. Now come along you three!"

"What's the big deal Mom? That was so rude," I told her, rolling my eyes at my absolutely giddy mother.

"Never you mind Bella," Renée hummed, peeking through the crack in the kitchen door at the two lovebirds we had left in the other room.

"Where's the surprise Mom?" Victoria asked, looking under the kitchen table, chairs and the island and obviously not finding anything.

"There isn't a surprise you idiot, Mom just wanted to give Rose and that football guy some privacy," Lauren said haughtily, filing her nails like she couldn't care less.

"Hey! That's mean," Victoria yelled, snatching the nail file from her sister and making Lauren jump to reach for it. The girls bickered like this for some time until finally Renée couldn't take it anymore and cried for them to shut up. It wasn't until Rosalie joined us in the kitchen that my family finally stopped fighting and began bombarding the two of us with questions.

"How was the trip?"

"Did you meet any supermodels?"

"You didn't ruin my swimsuit did you?"

"Why couldn't I go?"

"How was the game?"

"What did you bring us?"

"PLEASE tell me you met a celebrity!"

"Did you have fun?"

"Did you go to any awesome parties?"

"Woah woah! One at a time," Rosalie chuckled, rolling her eyes at the antics of our silly mother and sisters.

"What happened to Emmett? He didn't say goodbye! I didn't have the chance to invite him for dinner," Renée cried in anguish, looking like her entire world was about to end.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm sure we'll be seeing Emmett again," I reassured her, grabbing a soda from the fridge and offering one to everyone else before grabbing a barstool and settling in for what I was sure was to be a LONG interrogation.

"He had to go pick up his sister from the airport, her plane landed after ours did. Don't worry Mom; he'll be back in a few days. He just asked me out on a date for New Year's Eve," Rosalie said, blushing tomato red and looking so happy she could burst. "And as for everyone's presents… Well, I guess you guys will have to wait until Christmas in a few days to see what we brought you."

"Can't we open them now?" Lauren whined, looking impatient and annoyed.

I rolled my eyes at my snotty sister, "you can wait two days, Lauren. Chill out."

Lauren crossed her arms across her chest and stomped her foot in frustration like the petulant child she sometimes was before turning on her heel and storming out of the room. Victoria chased after her like the follower she was, leaving Rosalie and I alone with our mom.

"Speaking of Christmas, I have a little bit of bad news for you girls..."

"What? Is something wrong? Is it Dad?"

"No, nothing like that," Renée assured us, sitting in the barstool next to me and looking extremely grim. "You girls are going to have to share a room for the next few days."

"That's not really a big deal Mom," I said, chuckling at what she thought was the end of the world.

"Isabella! It is a huge deal! Your _FATHER _invited a man into our home that will one day rob us of everything we have and put us on the street! We will have to live like street urchins! We will be homeless? Oh my poor nerves," Renée sighed dramatically, holding the back of her hand to her head like she was a tragic heroine in a fifties movie. So dramatic.

"What do you mean? Who is going to throw us out on the street?" Rosalie asked, coming to comfort our hysterical mother.

"Your Father's business partner, Jacob Black."

**Love it? Hate it? Review for a sneak peek of Chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello fabulous readers! Thanks so much for reading Winner Takes All! I am about to leave on vacation for a few weeks so I MAY or MAY NOT be updating like normal... I'm sorry! I'll update as soon as I have time to write, I promise. **

**A special thanks to my fabulous reviewers: kymmie, SelenaQuintanillaLOVER, mayejrmorris, berdb, kturner1187, alc1002, Vanquish13, Mz0Star, MsCullenIsMe, Nessa154, melissamary55, baybay's mommy, LiLi82, momams, TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221, 07LSU, Renae, and everyone that reviewed as a guest: you guys are the best!**

*****WARNING** Some of you are NOT going to like Renee very much this chapter- I can assure you I am not a huge fan of hers either. Sadly, her acting this way is necessary... Sorry in advance! Oh, and this chapter was not edited because I literally JUST updated before the trip- please don't hate me! It was either post it unedited or not post it at all!**

**Previously on Winner Takes All:**

"Speaking of Christmas, I have a little bit of bad news for you girls..."

"What? Is something wrong? Is it Dad?"

"No, nothing like that," Renée assured us, sitting in the barstool next to me and looking extremely grim. "You girls are going to have to share a room for the next few days."

"That's not really a big deal Mom," I said, chuckling at what she thought was the end of the world.

"Isabella! It is a huge deal! Your FATHER invited a man into our home that will one day rob us of everything we have and put us on the street! We will have to live like street urchins! We will be homeless? Oh my poor nerves," Renée sighed dramatically, holding the back of her hand to her head like she was a tragic heroine in a fifties movie. So dramatic.

"What do you mean? Who is going to throw us out on the street?" Rosalie asked, coming to comfort our hysterical mother.

"Your Father's business partner, Jacob Black."

**Chapter 12:**

Renee sat at the kitchen counter sobbing dramatically for at least an hour, hyperventilating and sniffling uncontrollably. Rosalie, a sympathetic crier, was also in tears as she hugged our mother and patted her soothingly on the back. I waited as patiently as I could for Mom to finally calm down and explain herself but apparently that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of crying and moaning about her poor nerves, Renee calmed down enough to hear what I was asking her.

"Why would Dad invite Jacob Black to the house?" I asked, passing the two women another few tissues and settling in for what I was sure would be a long story.

"Yeah, and what makes you think he's going to put us on the street?" Rosalie asked, looking a bit panicked.

"Apparently Jacob has no family in town and, therefore, no one to spend the holidays with," Renee sniffled, blowing her nose in one of the many tissues that now littered the bar area. "Your _father_ decided that it would be a nice idea if we invited him to stay for the holidays. He'll be spending a few nights in Bella's room, so the two of you will have to share. Your poor father is obviously losing his mind! Why on earth would he invite someone to the house that wants to take everything from us?! Why, I have never heard of such a thing!"

"Isn't he Dad's business partner at the law firm? Why would he want to put us on the street?" Rosalie asked, patting our mother soothingly on the back and trying in vain to calm her down.

"When your father passes- which will undoubtedly be soon with our luck these days- the entire company will go to that wretched Jacob Black," Renee spat, balling her hands into fists. "We will be left with nothing! We will be out on the street! Poor Victoria will have to eat out of a trash can- oh my poor nerves!"

"Oh Mom, it can't possibly be THAT bad," I said, rolling my eyes at my mother's dramatics.

"How are you not grasping the seriousness of this situation?! Honestly Bella, it's as if you don't care that your poor sisters and I will be wearing name brand clothing and living in a tent!" Renee wailed, turning to Rosalie and enveloping her in a great hug. I took this opportunity to get out of here: I couldn't stand to hear one more mention of the horrors of generic makeup. I was unsurprised yet disappointed that losing things seemed more tragic to my mother than the possibility of losing my father.

Speaking of my father, it was probably a good idea to let him know that Rosalie and I were home safe and sound. I didn't need to search the house to find my Dad; whenever he had any alone time he could usually be found in the library/office that he had set up for himself as an escape from the cloud of crazy that always seemed to follow my mother and younger sisters wherever they went. Lost in thought, it took me a moment to realize that Charlie was actually calling my name. "Bella... Earth to Bella, come in Bella."

"Sorry Dad, I was a bit out of it. How are you?"

"I am fine dear, though I did miss you and your sister, the only two in this family that are actually living in reality. Things at home were absolutely normal: your sisters were in mourning over not being able to go to California with you and your mother has been completely overreacting over an invitation that I gave a colleague to join us for the holidays. The real question is how did your trip go?"

"California was ok. It was nice to be out on the beach in the sun and out of the snow," I said, sitting in one of the plush chairs around the room and fingering the little knick-knacks on the side table as I avoided eye contact with Charlie.

"You do have a bit more color," he observes, eyeing me carefully over the top of his glasses. "What about that group of people you went with? How were they?"

"I did meet a few nice people on the trip…"

"Just not in the group you went with," Charlie said observantly, not letting me wiggle my out of a response.

"Some of them weren't exactly my cup of tea," I muttered, slowly meeting his questioning eyes.

"I see," Charlie said, folding the newspaper he was reading and placing it gently back on his desk. "Was this Emmett fellow your sister likes one of the people you weren't fond of?"

"I can honestly say that Emmett McCarthy was one of the nicest people I met on that trip. He's smart, funny, sweet and I can tell that Rosalie is beginning to really fall for him."

"But?"

"What makes you think there's a but?" I asked sassily, knowing full well that there was a huge but in that statement (and her name was Tanya the evil succubus).

Charlie gave me a look that practically screamed 'I know you better than that' before urging me to continue. "Well," I began, looking him straight in the eye and telling him exactly what I thought. "Emmett is great but his sister Tanya… Let's just say that I would be fine never seeing that woman ever again."

"That bad, huh?" Charlie chuckled, sitting back in his chair and looking at me curiously.

"Oh yeah. I swear that woman is demon spawn," I told him, shaking my head as I remembered our encounter earlier that morning. I spent about an hour telling Charlie about all of the highlights of the trip: everything from shopping with Rosalie to meeting James, even my encounter with the icky Edward Mason.

"I see you've told Dad all about our trip," Rosalie said, leaning against the doorframe and listening in to the end of the story I had been telling.

"As a matter of fact she has," Charlie said, looking happily between the two of us. "It sounds like the two of you had a nice trip."

"We did," Rosalie said, coming to sit on the arm of the chair that I was hanging out in.

"Well you were much missed around the house, it's nice to have you girls back," Charlie assured us.

"Sounds like we came back just in time! Mom is in quite a state…"

"Ah yes, your mother has been in quite a state since I invited my partner at the law firm to the house," Charlie chuckled, a little smile on his face.

"Dad!" I said, laughing at him. "If I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to get Mom all riled up."

"Your mother is always freaking out about something; if it wasn't this it would certainly be about something else…"

"Why does she think she will be out on the street when you die?" Rosalie asked, a bit concerned.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Charlie said, shaking his head at the silliness of our mother. "You know your mother, she always expects the worst in every situation and absolutely overreacts to it. Speaking of Jacob, he should be here in about an hour or so, you girls should head upstairs and get changed for dinner."

"Ok, we should probably head upstairs and unpack anyway. Good to see you dad!" Rosalie said, giving him a kiss before grabbing my arm and pulling me upstairs to her room. We took turns unpacking and showering and before I knew it our mother was summoning us downstairs to meet the now infamous Jacob Black. Rosalie and I made our way into the living room where the rest of the family and the tall, dark newcomer had congregated for the evening.

"Bella, Rosalie! Nice of you two to join us. This is my colleague, Jacob Black. Jake- these are my oldest daughters, Rosalie and Bella," Charlie said, introducing the lot of us.

"It's nice to meet you ladies. Your father was just telling me that you just came back from California. It must have been nice to get out of the snow, huh?" Jacob asked pleasantly, giving Rosalie and I a bit of a weird look.

"Yes, it was very fun! The man I am dating plays for the Seahawks and flew us out there with his family for the big game. We had a very nice time," Rosalie said pleasantly. I watched Jacob's face fall a bit when Rosalie mentioned the word 'boyfriend' but he immediately set his sights on me.

"How about you Miss Bella? How did you enjoy the trip?"

"I didn't enjoy the stay nearly as much as Rosalie did, I can tell you that," I chuckled, trying in vain to turn the attention back to my sister.

"Ok everyone! Dinner is served, if you will follow me this way we can sit down to eat," Renee trilled, a fake smile plastered on her face as she welcomed us into the dining room. Jacob helped me with my seat and immediately sat down in the seat next to me, giving me what I'm sure was meant to be a flirtatious smile. Rosalie and I exchanged a look across the table as Victoria and Lauren giggled and gossiped from the other end. Renee ran back and forth between the kitchen and the table, bringing dishes and utensils each trip. Finally, after what seemed like two-dozen trips back and forth, everyone finally sat down with the rest of us.

Everyone began reaching for different dishes when there was a loud clinking sound from my left. Jacob cleared his throat, lifting his glass and looking to each of us to quiet down. "If you don't mind, I would like to propose a toast." When no one objected Jacob continued, "To the Swan family, thank you for including me in your festivities. It was extremely kind of you to think of me during this holiday season, I sincerely appreciate your gracious gesture."

"Thank you, Jacob. That was very nice," Renee said a bit rudely, tipping her glass towards him and giving an extremely fake smile.

"Yes, thank you Jake, that was kind. Now let's eat," Charlie said, grabbing for the mashed potatoes and spooning a heaping portion onto his plate. The rest of the family and our guest followed suit, passing plates until everyone was satisfied with their plates. "This is absolutely delicious! Which one of these fabulous young ladies can I praise for this wonderful meal?" Jacob asked, looking down the table at each of my sisters and I. The younger two giggled uncontrollably as Renee rudely explained that we WERE able to afford a caterer for the holiday season.

The rest of dinner went in a much similar way: Jacob, when he wasn't name dropping some of the famous celebrities and A-listers that he had defended in the courtroom, insisted on giving overzealous and obviously rehearsed compliments about anything and anything he could think of. Renee, on the other hand, insulted Jacob constantly. Charlie was sitting back in his chair and completely ignoring everything but his plate while Lauren and Victoria snickered and whispered from their end of the table. Rosalie and I remained pretty quiet during the meal, both because we were exhausted from the flight earlier that day and because we didn't want any part of the argument that was sure to break out any moment.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the meal ended and we all went our separate ways for the night. Rosalie and I took this opportunity to make a break for our bedroom and head to bed before we could get roped into a late night game or something. I rushed through my late night routine and hopped into bed, burrowing under the covers and falling almost immediately to sleep.

…

Down in the kitchen Renee had begun clearing the table with the help of Jacob (much to her dismay). The rest of the family had disappeared to different corners of the house and Jacob, ever the gentleman, was the only one to stay behind.

"You can leave the dishes there Jacob, the caterers will clean the plates up," Renee said, stacking dirty dishes in the sink and scraping leftovers into Tupperware containers.

"Thank you again Mrs. Swan, dinner was absolutely delicious," Jacob said, placing one of the serving dishes into the ever growing pile.

"It was no trouble to add an extra setting to the table," Renee said flippantly, not giving him much mind.

"I sincerely hope that I am not being too forward, but I would like to talk to you about your eldest daughters," Jacob said when the dining room had been cleared.

"What about them?"

"Well it has occurred to me that the law firm will fall to me when Mr. Swan retires or, god forbid, passes away. I personally would like to keep the firm in the family, so I was wondering if I had permission to date one of your eldest daughters," Jacob said, giving Renee a sincere look.

Renee, who a moment ago held pure resentment and hatred for this man, was literally bursting with joy at the thought of the family law firm stay in the family- especially since she KNEW she could convince her beautiful daughters to take care of the family in the midst of what she was sure to be a future family tragedy. "Of course you have permission to date one of my daughters! Of course, Rosalie is practically engaged to Emmett McCarthy, but Bella is absolutely single- and the two of you looked absolutely picture perfect together at dinner tonight!"

"Well, it is undeniable that Rosalie is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen- but Bella seems smart and witty. Yes, I believe that Bella and I would make a nice pair."

"Absolutely you would! Why, the two of you are perfect already! Come Jacob, let's plan the perfect way for you to ask Bella," Renee said, wheels turning in her head. Renee believed that she knew what was best for her daughters: just look at Emmett and Rosalie! Practically married already! Bella may be stubborn, but Renee was absolutely undeterred from her plan. Jacob Black was a handsome, wonderful and (most importantly) wealthy gentleman; Isabella might not be happy with him now, but Renee knew she would learn to love him someday. Even if she didn't, she would learn to be happy someday. Yes, Renee had a plan for Bella- the poor thing would never see it coming either.

**Love it? Hate it? Review for a sneak peek of chapter 13!**


End file.
